


Wild at Heart -- OLD VERSION

by thallo (aurai)



Series: War of Misunderstandings -- Original [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardtalia, Cardverse, Human Names Used, Multi, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurai/pseuds/thallo
Summary: Feliciano misses his brothers. For some reason, they were both taken from him by ambassadors from other countries - he barely even remembers one of them. But when it is his turn to be taken, he receives an honor above all else - he is a candidate to become the Jack of Hearts. Will he accept, knowing that his loving grandfather will be left on his own? There’s more to tell, but you’ll have to read to find out...THIS FIC IS OUTDATED AND WILL BE REWRITTEN





	1. In a Village in Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Main Pairing: Gerita  
> Side Pairings: Spamano, brief Rochu, brief USUK, brief Giripan, brief Franada  
> This story is being rewritten. There are many problems that you may notice. I ask that you kindly ignore them and know that the rewrite will be much improved.  
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

The first time Roma met his three grandsons also turned out to be the last day for a long while that he stopped seeing them. 

The day was cloudy but warm. Roma was weeding his little vegetable garden. He wiped the sweat off his brow, breathing in the air. Faint sounds floated towards him from the village in the distance. It was a busy market day.

Then a sound broke out that was much closer than the market: the cry of a baby.

Roma saw his daughter for the first time in years that day. She was pale, and frail looking. She held a baby on her hip, another child’s hand in her own. Yet another tagged onto the end of the trail.

Lovino was six that day, wide eyed and quiet. Feliciano was a bubbly three years, curious and lovely. And Marcello was barely a year old. 

“I will come back, Roma.” she’d said. “I just need time. I can not raise them while I try to put a steady life together at the same time.”

So he accepted the children. What else could he do? He watched over them for a year. She never came back.

He cared for them as equally as he could. From time to time he had had to enlist the help of a woman or two from the village, but he managed. All three were classified as omegas, which was mildly disappointing to Roma. He had hoped that his bloodline would be full of strong alphas. He knew, however, that sometimes these things skipped a generation.

But a year after she left, a group of foreigners came to their village. They were searching for a child to bring back to their own country, Diamonds. Roma wasn’t sure why - something about raising a foreign child in their own country, making him become one of their own. The ambassadors seemed somewhat confused about the whole thing, too.

Roma thought they had left. But they came to his little cottage. And they took Marcello away. Feliciano was four. He didn’t remember his younger brother in his later years. But Lovino was left to deal with the pain of losing a brother, on top of losing his parents.

Feliciano grew more beautiful every year. His smile was radiant, his eyes bright. The entire village loved him, even though they barely saw him. Roma tried to keep Feli’s spirit tied to the little cottage and the fields in the country. 

Lovino grew beautiful as well, but his beauty was colder, his hair darker. He barely smiled, and when he did, it was brief. He was constantly moody and he pretended not to love his family, but Roma saw straight through it. Feliciano did, too. Oh, he had his happy moments, his good moods, but he tried to keep them under wraps. 

However, it wasn’t until he was thirteen when Roma knew that he had really gotten out of control.

Feliciano had gone out on his once a week venture to the markets in search of a snack. Lovino had followed him, grumbling, a few minutes later. Roma smiled. Even when he was being stingy, Lovino loved his brother.

Roma was used to the two staying out until at least dark, so when he saw a small figure running back towards him, under an hour later, Roma was instantly worried.

It was Lovino. He didn’t stop to speak to his grandfather. He ran straight into the house and locked himself in his room. He was crying bitterly.

Roma set out to find Feliciano. He was sitting under a huge tree about halfway to the village. He was holding his small basket, filled with ripe fruits and vegetables and herbs. When Roma had asked him what happened, Feliciano told him everything.

The boy was rambling with worry. But Roma understood most of what had happened: There was a new stall in the market. Feliciano had gone to buy from it, and Lovino had been distrustful. He attacked the merchant, whom he had called an “untrustworthy bastard.” The merchant himself hadn’t fought Lovino, merely pushed him away, but some other men in the village had taken the opportunity. They gave Lovino a black eye and a mouthful of dirt.

Roma lost all of his control over Lovino. He became defiant and rude. Often he would leave without bothering to tell Roma where or for how long. 

It was one of those days, in the afternoon of a hot summer, when the travelers came back. 

They were not the ambassadors of Diamonds. Roma had met this group before. They were tanned and likeable and friendly, singing songs with the locals and walking around with guitars and bare feet, flower crowns on the girls. They were from the palace of Hearts. They went on vacations to the countryside every once in a while. Every time they had a few new younger ones, but the main crowd stayed the same.

This year, there was a new addition that was obviously the gem of the group. He was young, he was gorgeous, he was friendly and kind. His smile shone like the sun. He was one of the three that requested to stay in Roma’s inn. They others were scattered all through the village. 

There was only room for two in the inn. So the gem sacrificed the large rooms and slept at Roma’s, on the floor. He said that he didn’t mind. He introduced himself. His name was Antonio.

He ate with them as well. Feliciano chatted with him endlessly, but Roma couldn’t find it in him to do so. He was beginning to be worried about Lovino. He had been gone before the sun came that morning.

Eventually, he asked Feliciano about it.

“What, Lovi?” he asked. “I thought you knew he leaves so much no wonder you look so worried! He’s in the old barn of course that is where he always goes and sometimes he falls asleep there and I have to wake him up. It do not know how he can stand to sleep on the itchy hay and honestly I do not know why he likes it so much there but then again I like to sit by that tree down the road and that is kind of weird too. Don’t you think, Grandpa?”

Roma had learned to tune out Feliciano’s mindless chatter over the years. He merely nodded along, wondering how far away the barn was from the house.

Antonio’s eyes lit up. “Who is this Lovino?” he asked. “Another member of your lovely family?”

“Yes, he is my brother!” Feliciano said excitedly. “After we eat we can go see him if you want to! He might be sleeping but he has to come home soon anyways and you could get a chance to stretch your legs a bit. It is a good thing for everyone! Even Grandpa Roma will get some quiet time to relax.”

“Now now, Feli,” Roma interrupted with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “I am not so old that I don’t enjoy a good hustle and bustle in my life. I live for surprises.”

“I know, Grandpa,” Feliciano said, smiling widely. “Can we go find Lovi now? Please please pleeeeaaase -”

“Alright,” Roma said. “Go ahead.”

Perhaps Roma would simply rest his eyes a bit while they were out...

“STUPID BASTARDS WAKING ME UP WHEN I WAS SLEEPING WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOTA? AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING SMARTER AS YOU GOT OLDER BUT NO-O-O -”

Roma woke suddenly to Lovino’s anger. The door was thrown open and Lovino stormed in, followed by an apologetic Feli and a smiling Antonio. Why was he smiling?

“Your little one has quite the mouth on him, does he not, Roma?” Antonio said amiably. “It is quite endearing. Just a little while ago he was sleeping so cutely...”

“STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW ME AT ALL WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE YOU LOOK LIKE A STUPID FARMER OR SOMETHING -”

“Are you not farmers?” Antonio asked innocently. For once, Lovino sputtered and choked on his words. His face was quite red and he turned and ran into the kitchen. Roma shook his head, trying not to laugh. From then on, Lovino and Antonio’s relationship was always like that. To Roma it was obvious how much Antonio wanted his grandson, even when he tried to hide it. It was in his eyes. But Roma didn’t expect Lovino to put much stock in it...

When Antonio left, Lovino went with him. Feliciano didn’t understand why Roma’s heart broke. He didn’t understand why, for the next five years, Roma couldn’t relax. Why for the next five years the boy was kept under tight watch. Why he wasn’t allowed to see many people.

Roma didn't know how else to keep his grandson safe. 

 

Feliciano was happy. Today was the first time in over a month that his grandpa had let him go out to the market. He carried his little basket decorated with ribbons and he had a pocketful of coins. He skipped along the road to the market, kicking loose stones and humming a little song. The air was fresh and sweet. 

When Feliciano first passed under the pretty arches that led to the market, he paused in the middle of the path to admire everything. The light was bright this afternoon, shining over everything and making it beautiful. Feliciano took a deep breath in. At home, he had grown accustomed to Roma’s scent. Here, in the market, there was a delicious mix of nature, people, and food.

Food. Yes.

Feliciano searched around the stalls for his favorite merchant - a pretty beta girl who smiled at him and giggled a lot. Most merchants were in fact betas - they wouldn’t scare away the omegas and they wouldn’t be afraid to serve alphas. But this one was special. She sold Feliciano’s favorite fruit. She was the only one in the village to do so.

Bitukin were incredibly rare. They were only found in Diamonds, in amazingly precise conditions, and it had to be a certain time of the year to even be able to pick them. To preserve them, you had to soak them in liquid sunlight for an hour every night - no wonder no one would buy them. They were fairly expensive, taking up half of Feliciano’s purse for one fruit.

But they were worth it.

They were golden, and round, and smooth and firm to the touch. When Feliciano first bit into his, the skin gave off a pleasant crunch and the juice burst into flavor, dribbling down his chin. Feliciano’s eyes rolled back in his head. Bitukin were impossibly good.

Feliciano was nearly tempted to buy another, but he didn’t.

He rested next to a thin little tree and folded his feet as he ate. He wished the spicy sweet flavor was easier to come by. But Feliciano only got to taste it every month or so. Sometimes longer. And if Roma knew he was wasting so much money on a single fruit... it wouldn’t end well.

If Lovino were here, he would call Feliciano an idiota for spending so much.

Feliciano leapt to his feet. He would not think of Lovino right now. Not when he was so happy. He didn’t want to start crying.

To take his mind off of things, Feliciano visited another stall and bought himself a pretty flower crown. He knew that it would draw even more eyes to him, make even more hunger after his innocence, but he really needed something to make himself feel good.

Because yes, Feli was aware of the searching gazes, the too-familiar looks. He knew that hey wanted him. He just didn’t know why. Or what they wanted with him.

He had long since mastered the art of subtlety. He could manipulate people quite well with his innocence. And he was innocent. But that didn’t mean he was naive.

Some of the time, anyways.

The next place he visited was the local pub - it was an extension of his Grandpa’s inn, and the workers didn’t mind if he came there. Many of the regulars were there already, hanging out and chatting loudly. Feliciano settled himself on a chair in one corner and relaxed. It was time to have his own quiet version of fun.

He liked to people watch. So that was what he spent his time with on the days that Roma let him go out. He utilized his time, stretching his stays until the sun lowered and Roma would begin to look for him. It got lonely, staying in the fields all of the time. Feliciano got his dose of socialness here.

But when the sun began to dip down tiredly in the sky, Feliciano heaved himself to his feet with a sigh and knew that it was time to head on home. He exited the pub with a little curtsy to the people at the counter and a general wave to the room. He left the town, carrying his little basket slung over his arm.   
The basket was soon slung over the jarred edge of a broken branch as Feliciano reached the tree. It was the only one on the journey home, but it was huge. Feli had always wanted to climb to the top, dreaming of ‘tasting’ the sky, but he had never even been able to reach the first branch. The broken one? That broke off the first time he tried to climb it. He hadn’t tried again.

Feliciano leaned against the wood and settled himself in a little shallow hole in the dirt, where the roots curved around and made a bit of a hollow just the boy’s size. As the light dimmed, sounds of little insects filled the air and Feliciano was content to simply feel the breeze brush his skin. He closed his eyes for just a moment -

And when he woke, it was dark. Jumping up with a gasp, Feliciano realized just how late he was - ohh, his grandfather would be furious. Feliciano was terrified to think of the punishment he might get. So he ran off right away, little feet pattering against the ground.

He didn't realize that he had left his precious basket behind. 

When he got home, his grandpa was asleep in a chair. A lamp was hanging dimly next to him. The house was otherwise dark and quiet. 

Feliciano put out the lamp and gave Roma a blanket. Then he tiptoed upstairs and crawled into Lovino's bed. He didn't fall asleep until very late. 

~

"When will he wake?"

"It is hard to tell. Some days he sleeps long, some days he is up before the crack of dawn. It is best to let him wake on his own."

"Mmm," a voice said. "We will have to train that out of him if we chose him. An omega, you said?"

"Indeed."

"How old?"

"Nearly nineteen summers."

Feliciano opened his eyes. Roma and an unknown man were standing in the doorway. Roma saw that Feliciano was awake first.

"You came home late last night," he said. "Where were you?"

Feliciano lowered his eyes. When his grandpa was being stern, he was pretty scary.

"I-I'm sorry Grandpa but I fell asleep under the tree, and, um..."

Feliciano didn't continue, knowing how Roma disliked excuses. "I'm sorry."

"Do not worry, Feliciano," Roma said. "It is alright. However, as you can see we have a guest."

The man stepped forward. "May the aces find favor in you," he said, bowing shallowly. 

Feliciano wasn't sure what to do. The man seemed so sophisticated and calm. 

"I am sorry," Roma apologized. "I have not taught him polite manners. We have never seen any need to do so..."

"It is alright," the man said. Roma gestured to Feliciano. He followed the two down the stairs. 

“My name is Heracles,” the man said. “Feliciano, please sit with me. Roma, if you would allow us to speak alone.”

Feliciano perched himself curiously on the little couch while Roma shut the door quietly behind him. He was still a little tired but he leaned forward, bouncing slightly, wondering why the man was here.

“I am from the palace of Hearts,” he began. “Our King, his Majesty Ludwig, has sent out several ambassadors to search the land for certain candidates. I believe that you may have potential for what he needs. I do, however, need more information from both you and your grandfather. Is everything clear so far?”

This sounded quite interesting. The King was interested in him? Ludwig sounded nice... Feliciano wondered what he was like.

“Ve? Oh, sorry, sometimes I get lost in my thoughts and I forget to answer people!” Feliciano said, smiling embarrassedly. “You said that I am a candidate? What does that mean?”

“It means that you could be the one chosen for what his Majesty needs.”

“And what does he need?” Feliciano asked, tilting his head in just the way he knew would give the picture of innocence.

Heracles hesitated, but he didn’t give in. “I will inform you once I believe it is wise to do so.”

“Hmm,” Feliciano said. Unfortunate. Heracles was good. Perhaps if he were an alpha Feliciano would have been able to get the information out of him.

“Have you told this to my grandpa?” he asked. 

“Yes. May I continue?”

“Yes,” Feliciano said. “Were you going to ask me questions now?”

“Yes. Roma is your grandfather? On your mother’s side, if I am correct.”

Feliciano smiled. “Yep! I do not actually remember my mama, though. Or my papa.”

Heracles nodded, scribbling notes on a parchment. “And you are nineteen summers?” Feliciano nodded happily.

“Roma also informed me that you have not been taught polite social manners. Is that correct?”

Here, Feliciano hesitated. He wasn’t sure what Heracles meant by that, but if Roma had told him that then surely he was correct, wasn’t he?

Slowly, Feliciano nodded.

“Mmm,” the man said. “You would have to be taught, then.”

After a moment, he looked back up, directly into Feliciano’s eyes. His next question sent blood rushing to the boy’s face.

“When was your first heat?”

Feliciano let out a little squeak at the personal question. He stammered out his response. “I- I have not...”

“Ah,” Heracles said, picking up on Feliciano’s discomfort immediately. “Alright. And how many alphas have you spent an extended length of time with recently?”

“I do not see very many people,” Feliciano said, already recovered from his embarrassment. “But my grandpa Roma, I am with him every day, even if he sometimes scares me a lot I love him so much! And yesterday I met a very nice man in the village who I talked to but that was only for an hour or so...”

Heracles frowned. “You would have to get used to that as well, then... There are many alphas in the Royal City. And you would have to meet with many of them...”

Feliciano was getting unbearably curious now. He fidgeted in his seat a little.

“Tell me, Feliciano. What do you enjoy to fill your time with?”

Feliciano smiled widely. This was an easy question. 

“I love helping Grandpa Roma cook. He says I am really good at it! And I love painting too, and drawing, and sleeping!” Feliciano was proud of his talents. Grandpa always did say that he had a real knack for falling asleep anywhere, as long as it was siesta time!

“Hmm.” Was all Heracles said. “Thank you. I will speak with your grandfather now.”

“Ooh! I will go get him!” Feliciano shot up from his seat, humming as he bounced out the door. He passed straight through the kitchen and out a ways into the yard.

“Grandpa Roma, Grandpa Roma, the nice man out there wants to talk to you now!” Feliciano called. Roma looked up from where he had been tending to his vegetable plants. 

“I will be right in, Feli! Would you offer him drinks while I get cleaned up?”

Feliciano spun around and ran back into the kitchen.

“Mister Heracles! Would you like anything to drink or eat?” Feliciano asked, already opening the door to the cellar that held Roma’s alcohol. But there was no reply from the man.

“Mister Heracles?” Feliciano rounded the corner. Heracles hadn’t moved from where Feliciano had left him. But as the boy approached, he heard a soft sound coming from his guest -

Heracles had fallen asleep!

Feliciano quietly giggled to himself. “Mister Heracles is probably very tired from his journey here,” he said softly, going back to the kitchen. I will simply make something for Grandpa Roma, then! And maybe myself as well...”

Roma joined him in the cellar, however, before he could sneak a little for himself.

“Feli, naughty boy,” Roma scolded, with a twinkle in his eye. “If you had wanted some I would have given you a taste, but sneaking? That is not a good idea...”

“I am sorry, Grandpa,” Feliciano pouted. “But guess what? Mister Heracles has fallen asleep!” he said, grinning.

A smile broke out on Roma’s face. “He fell asleep on me, too, when he got here and we were first talking. I had just come back from the bathroom and - poof! He was sleeping!”

Feliciano broke out in a burst of laughter. Roma joined him for a moment. But then, just as suddenly, he was all business again.

“I suppose I must go and speak with him, then,” he said. “You will be alright on your own, won’t you, Feli?”

“Always am!” Feliciano said brightly. He ran up the stairs before Roma could get to them and ran out the kitchen door, still barefoot. “Call for me if you need me!” He shouted back towards the house.

He ran out on the path in between the tall grasses - the one that led away from the village, and away from the trees. If Feliciano kept running this way, it almost looked like he could keep running forever -

“FELICIANO!” a voice shouted. “DO NOT MOVE!”

Feliciano dug his heels into the dirt, crying out as the stones scraped his skin. He skidded to a painful stop, falling back onto the ground. Roma’s voice was harsh and commanding. Feliciano burst out in tears. 

“KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE GROUND, FELI,” Roma shouted, his voice now laced with the efforts of running. “DO NOT MOVE.”

Feliciano glanced back to see Roma and Heracles heading towards him, weapons in their hands - and that was his mistake. When he saw the weapons, his brain had to look for a reason - and before he could stop himself, he looked to the side and there it was.

It was powerful, muscle gliding under fur as it stalked Feliciano. But oddly enough, Feliciano wasn’t afraid. He wanted to stand, wanted to go to it - but Roma’s insistent voice kept him tied on the ground.

It was more dog than cat, Feliciano decided. In fact, it might have actually been a dog. It didn’t look feral. It was just following Feliciano’s every move.

Feliciano realized with a start that he recognized that kind of behavior. He’d met a dog once before, and it was even friendlier than him - it had wanted Feliciano to pet it so bad. The boy saw the same sort of look in this dog.

Not scary. Just lonely.

“Feli, do not worry, I am here. We need to stay still while Heracles kills it -”

“NO!” Feliciano screamed. “No, you cannot kill it Grandpa he is innocent he only wants to play look at him he does not want to eat me he is too cute for that! Please do not let Mister Heracles kill him please please please!”

“Feliciano that thing tried to kill you,” Roma said. Feliciano wouldn’t listen, he kept pleading and pleading until finally Roma had had enough.

“NO, Feliciano Vargas, I will not let that thing live! Now be quiet and do as you are told to do!”

Feliciano whimpered, blinking tears back from his eyes. He was forced to watch as the animal faced it’s doom - but for some reason, Heracles seemed to be hesitating...

With an incredible burst of courage, Feliciano broke free from his Grandpa’s hold and ran to the dog. One more command from Roma was enough to stop him in his tracks, but he grit his teeth and started up again. Even jogging was better than nothing.

When he reached the dog, it nudged it’s head into Feliciano’s hand and wagged its tail.

“See, I knew you were a good dog,” Feliciano said quietly, smiling. Heracles approached him on the side.

“You were right,” he said, surprised. 

“Oh no,” Feliciano realized. “Roma is going to be so mad...”

“Feliciano,” Roma said from behind him. His voice was quiet, and Feli couldn’t tell what his Grandpa was thinking. “Why did you disobey me?”

“I just knew he was not bad, Grandpa, I could not let him die!” Feliciano pleaded. “I am so sorry, I will make it up to you I promise!”

“I am not mad, Feli,” Roma said. Feliciano swiveled around, the dog whining at the loss of contact. And indeed, a small smile was growing on Roma’s face. Feliciano could hardly believe it.

“I am proud of you, Feli. What you did took courage. You have never stood up against me before.”

“I did so when you were yelling at Lovi,” Feliciano corrected quietly. “Before he left. I told you to leave him alone.”

“But you would not face me for four days afterwards,” Roma reminded him gently. “Do not worry, Feliciano. This was a test.”

Feliciano looked up. “A... test?”

“Indeed.”

Feliciano looked over at Heracles, who was petting the dog. When he realized he was being watched, he looked up.

“I brought the dog,” he said. “We were supposed to act like we thought it was going to hurt you, not that it was simply being friendly."

"When you saw that we were going to kill it, you wouldn't let us do it, even after I explicitly ordered you to stop. You passed the test, Feli. Heracles needed to know that you could do what was right even when others are influencing your decision."

Feliciano approached the dog. "So he is your dog?" He asked Heracles. 

"No," Heracles said. "I prefer cats. He belongs to his Majesty Ludwig."

Feliciano looked closer at the dog, surprised. "Wow, if his dog is this nice Ludwig must be super amazing!"

Heracles smiled softly, delighting Feliciano. "How can you make that assumption?” 

Feliciano shrugged. “If a trainer treats a dog nice, the dog will be nice! And a trainer would not treat a dog nice unless he was a nice person!”

Heracles shook his head, smiling. “Alright. Well, now that this is done with, I  
still need to speak with Roma. I-”

“Can I play with him?” Feliciano said impulsively. He felt bad for interrupting, even more so when Roma frowned slightly, but Heracles nodded.

“His name is Berlitz,” Heracles said. “Make sure he does not run off and get lost, please.”

Feliciano nodded eagerly, sinking his fingers into Berlitz’s fur. “I will be very careful!” he said, beaming. “Thank you!”

Feliciano watched Roma and Heracles walk back to the house. They were having a pretty lively discussion. He smiled and turned back to Berlitz.

“You are a good dog, aren’t you?” Feliciano asked happily, playing with the dog’s ears. “I cannot believe I was ever afraid of you! I hope you are not too lonely without Ludwig...”

~

Feliciano returned home a little over an hour later, Berlitz trailing behind. Roma and Heracles were seated at the kitchen table, making small talk. For some reason, Roma wasn’t as hearty as Feliciano had often seen him. In fact, he seemed almost sad.

When Roma saw Feliciano, he stood, coming around the table to greet him. “Feli,” he said. “There is something you need to know.”

Feliciano tilted his head, smiling uncertainly up at his grandpa. “You do not look very happy, Grandpa, what is wrong?”

Roma took Feliciano’s shoulder, looking directly into his eyes. “Feli, this man has determined that you are the best candidate for his proposition. He... he will explain what you are to do while you pack.”

“Pack?” Feliciano echoed. “Are we going on a trip?”

Heracles joined the two. “Feliciano, I have determined that you are what this country needs most at this time, and your grandfather consents. Are you prepared to learn exactly what is being requested of you?”

Feliciano nodded, slower than he might have normally. Heracles seemed happy, but Roma would no longer meet his eyes. 

What was going on?

“As you may or may not know, the country of Hearts has been missing a third of their Royal Court for some time now. I and several other have scoured the country searching for initiates. So far, you seem quite promising. So I will ask you now...”

Heracles stepped forward and took Feliciano’s hands in his own. The boy’s eyes grew wide and he stared up in shock as Heracles said:

“Feliciano Vargas, will you accept his Majesty’s informal request? Will you join the Royal Court? Will you become the next Jack of Hearts?”


	2. The Country of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse of Ludwig's past.

March 15

I have been saving this little notebook for a while now, wondering what to do with it. Now I know. I will give it to you, my little brother or sister, and we can record our life together and then when we are old and gray haired we will read it together and laugh...

Except I suppose I may never get gray haired. Ha! I will not look old when you do.

I am four years old now. I can not write, but I asked one of the nice women on the street to help me make this for you. We live on the street. It is not very nice, but I will make sure you are alright. Do not worry about us. We will be fine.

I will see you soon,

Gilbert

 

May 2

I am back! I am not very good yet, but that lady on the street is teaching me how to write! Soon I will be able to write to you all by myself! It is hard, learning letters.

Today was the day that dad came back to visit. Mom screamed at him and threw a bottle. It broke. I do not like dad. If he comes back when you are born, I will beat him up. I will always protect you.

I will see you soon,

Gilbert

 

May 5

I know I just wrote, but something amazing just happened that I absolutely had to tell you about! That nice lady that lives on the street? She does not live on the street anymore! She was saving enough money for a house and now she has one. She lets me come over and she bakes me sweets. She told me to call her Eliza. Eliza is pretty. She told me not to call her a lady. She said she is only thirteen. I do not know why she got a house when she is thirteen. Usually I think you have to be older to get a house. Maybe fifteen? I am not sure.

Writing is going awesome! I am going to sign my own name today! I have been working on that.

I will see you soon,

Gilbert

 

June 27

Me again. I almost lost the notebook today! I was about to cross the street when a horse came through and I fell. I dropped it but I got it back right before the horse stepped on it. I am going to be more careful now.

I will see you soon, 

Gilbert

 

August 6

Mama is geting really big! She sais that yoo will prabable com soon. She went to see a medic and they sais that yoo were a boy! Hello, little brother! We will go on maney adventers together! I can not wait. Pleese com soon!

But mama is aslo drinking a lot. The medic sais that if she drinks it cud hurt yoo. I do not want yoo to get hurt. I will trie too make her stop.

I will see yoo soon,

Gilbert.

P.S. I wrote this by myself!

 

October 3

Tooday is the day you were born, little brother! You were very quite when you came. Mama hated you. She was mean, so I took you from her and I ran away. I came back later and a medic was there. He said that mama bled out after you came and she died. I am not sure what to do. I think I might go and see if Miss Eliza will let me stay. She is fourteen now. I forgot to say that. It was in June. Why did I forget to say that? That is not good. She will be mad.

I am starting to get exited about my birthday now! I am turning five! It will take my hole hand to count!

I see you now,

Gilbird

P.S. Eliza is going to let me keep a bird if I catch one.

 

October 23

I caught a bird. But it flew away. It bit me. (of course I didn’t cry!)

Oops, I am not supposed to combine words, I forgot. Miss Eliza said that it was improper and a little lazy. I aspire to be improper and a little lazy. Aspire means that’s what I want.

You are doing alright, West. Why am I calling you West? Your name is Ludwig but whenever I see you you are always facing west. You were born in the west part of Hearts. I do not know. I guess you really like that direction.

I see you now,

Gilbert

 

January 18

Today is my birthday! I’ve been working on my handwriting and it’s a lot better now. Eliza’s probably gonna yell at me for combining so many words. I’ll combine some more just to make her mad.

Y’all   
Can’t  
Control’me

That last one wasn’t technically a real combine word. I hope you laughed!

I didn’t get any birthday presents this year, except for Miss Eliza’s little sweet roll that she made for me. But I did get one present this year that made up for it. You.

(You officially owe me one birthday present, West. Officially means that you can’t say no.)

I see you now,

Gil

P.S. Eliza says that I’m learning really fast for a five year old. Start early, learn early I guess. And I learn from the best.

 

May 28

It’s been a while, again. Taking care of you is really hard! It’s already been over six months and you’re doing fine. Hey, Ludwig, did you know that you were named after the King of Hearts? Yeah, Miss Eliza is teaching me some things besides writing and grammar now.

You’re pretty quiet you know? I try to talk to you (Eliza says that’s the only way for you to learn how to talk) but you never make a sound unless you’re crying. Eliza says not to worry about that.

Now that we’re talking about you, I’ll tell you some more. You’ve got blond hair and really cute blue eyes. And you’re squirmy when you’re mad. There. 

I see you now,

Gil

 

June 8

I promised myself that I wouldn’t forget this year and I didn’t! It’s Eliza’s birthday! Wish her happy birthday, Luddy!

I see you now, 

Gil

 

September 5

Today something scary is happening. Dad showed up again. When I saw him, I took you upstairs and hid while Eliza talked to him.

Eliza told us that Dad just wanted to talk to us, and maybe ask a few questions. She said that he seemed nice, but I know better. Mama always told us how terrible he was. I’m still not sure what to do. Should I talk to him, Luddy? Should we talk to him?

I see you now,

Gil

September 17

I haven’t been able to write about this until now, I’m sorry, West. But I talked to Dad. I left you with Eliza and I didn’t let him see you. He started crying. He wanted to know if I could forgive him for leaving us with her. I asked what he meant. He told me that we had it all wrong. He said mama said those mean things about him because she hated him, and that they weren’t true. He said she was the bad one. I didn’t want to believe him, but he had evidence. The drinking. How she hated you. The yelling. She made me work for her. I don’t know what to think anymore.

At least I have you.

I have you now,

Gil

 

October 3

It’s your birthday again, Lud! You’ve turned one! It’s been a whole year since you were born. We went out for a walk to celebrate. and Eliza gave you just a little bit of soft hana.

Ludwig, you love soft hana.

I have you now, 

Gil

 

October 3

It’s been two whole years and I’m sorry that I haven’t written anything! So much happened, but I lost the notebook under my bed until two days ago! I decided to just wait until your birthday to write.

You’re so quiet, Luddy, when will you start to talk to me?

I see you grow,

Gil

 

January 18

My birthday again. I’m eight now! Eliza is seventeen. I still see her sometimes.

Oh yeah, I forgot. 

We live with dad now.

I see you grow,

Gil

 

February 29

Dad’s dead. I guess you don’t have to be fifteen to own a

 

June 8

Eliza moved away. She went to live in Clubs. I lit a candle for her on her birthday.

At least I have you,

Gilbert

 

October 3

Happy fourth birthday, Ludwig

At least I have you,

Gil

 

December 19

I got in a fight today. Please don’t be mad at me, Luddy. They said you were stupid. They said because you didn’t talk you were dumb and stupid. I know you can talk, right Ludwig? Right? You’ll talk to me?

At least I have you (?)

Gil

 

October 4th of the 9, 993rd year of Cards (six years since last entry)

Hello.

April 6th of the 9, 988th year of Cards: a cool, rainy day. Most stayed indoors. Market merchants stayed out, the scents of rain-warmed herbs filling the air. The spices were dry and potent. The red melted off of the Heart leaves like blood.

Dust flying. Skin slapping. Hard contact - fist to cheekbone, elbow to shoulder. A cheap shot to the back. Ludwig’s first fight. His brother had to drag him out of the dirt.

August 5th of the 9, 992nd year of Cards: an extremely hot summer day, but not uncomfortable. Humid, but not unpleasant. Children enjoyed the sun. Adults enjoyed the heat. And Ludwig Beilschmidt’s innocence was ruined.

Ludwig and Gilbert were meandering around town, not exactly together, not exactly apart. Something had caught Ludwig's eye and he'd gone down a different street than his brother. Barely a few seconds later, a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged off of the street. 

Ludwig cried out, voice hoarse - he hit the hand that held him, he kicked, he struggled. Nothing. The man holding him was full grown, overpowering. Ludwig was slammed to the ground and pinned there by the man's knees. He couldn't even see his attackers face. 

Frantic hands went to his waistband and Ludwig cried out again, twisting with all his might. 

The man froze with his hand in Ludwig's pants when a familiar voice was welcomed into his ear:

"Let go of my brother, you pedophile, or I'll break your fingers."

He did it, too. Little Gilbert Beilschmidt broke a forty year old's hand. In six places. After that, their names started getting around town. The first few people that messed with them quickly learned not to. Gilbert became a delinquent to survive. He forced Ludwig to stay out of the fights. 

This story is marked for: the bottomless pit contained within Top Secret. Class: Never to be read again.

October 3rd of the 9, 994th year of Cards: warm, with clouds. Possible rain later, the smell is in the air. 

Gilbert gave his brother a gift. A small notebook bound with peeling, cracked leather.

Thank you.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, age ten

 

April 2nd of the 9,996th year of Cards

Hello.

Reputation has grown. Gilbert and Ludwig were about to fit a gang of guys that had been harassing a girl when the most extraordinary thing occured. Gilbert was sixteen, Ludwig twelve.

The boy was one of the most refined, elegant, and brightest things Ludwig had seen in his life. He was dressed all in white and the faintest pink. His hair was black and sleek. 

Gilbert stepped forward, opening his mouth wide, but Ludwig pulled him back sharply. "Do not speak to them!" He hissed in Gilbert's ear. "If you sass them they could get you thrown in jail. Use your head!"

The tall man stepped forward. His voice was high and prim. "Who of you were causing trouble here?"

Immediately the crowd pressed back. Ludwig and Gilbert were left alone in the middle. Gilbert stared defiantly at the trio. Ludwig stood tall, half hidden behind his brother. His face grew warm. 

The child stepped forward. His voice was soft, forcing everyone there to listen carefully. 

"What are your names?" He asked. 

Gilbert slipped out of Ludwig's grip, stepping forward brashly. “I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, and you don’t have to worry about this guy here. He’s my brother, he was trying to stop me from fighting -”

“Gil!” Ludwig said harshly. 

“-but I wouldn’t let him. Everyone knows I could beat that guy up in a heartbeat -”

“Gilbert, stop it!” Ludwig said, pulling him back. “I am very sorry, my brother has no sense of respect. Please, forgive him.”

The whole time the boy had simply been observing, no change to his expression. But now Ludwig saw a bit of curiosity peaking through.

“You ask forgiveness for your brother, yet none for yourself?” he asked softly.

Ludwig looked down, face burning. “I need no forgiveness. I can deal with punishment. But Gilbert would not handle it well. I fear he would get himself hurt.”

The boy walked closer. “But I thought he had said that you were trying to hold him back. Why would that deserve punishment?”

Ludwig looked up quickly. There was a twinkle in his eyes.

He shook his head. “He li-”

“-lo-o-oves... um, his brother!” Gilbert jumped in. “He wants to take the glory in my place, I bet. Not that I would ever let him, of course.”

The boy smiled, but it was only just there, flitting at the corners of his mouth. “Both of you, please come with me.”

“Who even are you?” Gilbert asked loudly. Ludwig’s eyes widened in horror.

The tall man turned back to them sharply, looking triumphant. “Ha! Country filth. Cannot even recognize their own Queen!”

“Do not talk like that to my people,” the boy said, sounding angry for the first time.

“The Queen?” Gilbert echoed.

“They are being incessantly rude to you!” The man argued back. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at him.

“Please,” Kiku said. “Ludwig, Gilbert. Come. Join me in my journey back home. I am sure it shall be an adventure,” he smiled, turned, and began walking away.

Ludwig and Gilbert followed. 

Thank you.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, age twelve

 

October 5th of the 9, 996th year of Cards

Hello.

Gilbert has been recruited to the army. Clubs is at war with Hearts. I am afraid that they have luck on their side.

Maxim Braginsky is the King of Clubs. He is going insane.

Thank you.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, age thirteen

 

September 21st of the 9,999th year of Cards

He’s gone.

He’s gone.

Why

 

September 22nd of the 9,999th year of Cards.

Hello.

Gilbert went down fighting. He was the one that saved Hearts. Our soldiers were dying. It was a massacre. Cenwig went down in the final battle. Gilbert took charge. He challenged Maxim to single combat. To the death. Gilbert always was a champion at fighting. The one that remained standing would win the war for their country. 

Gilbert won.

But before he could get out of the circle, he was dead. Killed by Clubs’ avengers.

Kiku gave his brother something that Gilbert had always held dear. A sketch of the two, clipped together with a little stained note:

I will see you soon,  
I see you now,  
I have you now,  
I see you grow,  
At least I have you,  
I love you.

Thank you. 

Ludwig Beilschmidt, age sixteen

 

June 7th of the 10, 000th year of Cards

Hello.

The day was warm. The day when Kiku announced the next King. He put out an invitation to the citizens of Hearts to be present for the announcement.

He didn’t even tell Ludwig what he had planned to do.

Ludwig was announced to be the King of Hearts.

Kiku explained his reasons. He had gotten to know Ludwig over a period of time and he saw that Ludwig was fit to be a King. Logical, courageous, quick thinker, decision maker. Someone who wouldn’t be afraid to take charge.

Does Kiku really know me? Am I really like that?

Thank you.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, age seventeen

 

Only three days into his rule, Ludwig had to deal with a completely unexpected and unorthodox problem.

A group of servants and castle dwellers were returning from a small vacation, including one of Kiku’s favorite gardeners - a boy named Antonio. He didn’t return alone.

“Move, move, before Kiku finds out that you are here!”

“Bastard, when you brought me with you you should have at least made sure it was okay with your Queen!”

The two were unaware that Ludwig and Kiku were listening. Kiku stood silently for a moment, a smile on his face. 

“Quickly, please, I know it will be alright -”

“Antonio, have you been kidnapping small children again?” Kiku suddenly said.

A shriek was heard. “Ah, Queen Kiku, I did not know that you were listening in,” Antonio sheepishly said. When he poked his face around the corner, it was red. His eyes were closed in an embarrassed smile.

Another boy walked out behind him. “Queen Kiku? You are the Queen of Hearts then?” He glared at the two of them.

Kiku inclined his head. “It is nice to meet you. I am Kiku, and indeed I am the Queen of Hearts. This is Ludwig.”

Antonio opened his eyes again, revealing a bright, curious green. “Wow, Kiku, it looks like I was not the only one to find a special someone in our time away!”

Ludwig blushed furiously, coughing a bit. Kiku simply smiled. “Antonio. Please meet the new King of Hearts.”

Antonio’s green eyes widened. “Oh, I am so sorry! I did not realize - hello, your Majesty -” and here Antonio took a deep bow. “Lovi, bow to him,” he hissed out of the side of his mouth.

“Tch,” Lovino scoffed. “I will not. Let’s get out of here, bastard, before you start licking his shoes.”

Ludwig frowned. When Lovino glanced back at him, he squeaked. “Macho bastard,” he mumbled before fleeing with Antonio.

Ludwig looked back at Kiku. 

He had chosen Ludwig. Ludwig, who was quiet and respectful, who was still mourning his brother. The boy that was born on the scum of the streets. Most did not approve of Kiku’s choice until Ludwig proved them wrong. He discovered and ended illegal slavery within the first year of his rule. He also created a law that prohibited children under the age of thirteen working for more than ten hours a week. People started to understand why Kiku had appointed Ludwig. And Kiku himself couldn’t be more proud.

But Ludwig - he got flustered by a child. Was he strong enough? Would he crack under pressure? Could he make his brother proud?


	3. The City of Hearts

Feliciano was jostled awake when the carriage came to a halt.

“Here, Feliciano,” Heracles said. “We have arrived. Please follow me.”

Feliciano sleepily went after Heracles. His feet dropped down onto smooth, slick stone - it had been raining while he was asleep. Feliciano watched curiously as one of the footmen struggled with his trunk. 

The front of the castle was all lit with warm, fluttery lights. It looked very clean and nice. There were lights in several windows. 

“Feliciano?” Heracles called. He was already at the front door! How did he get there so fast?

Feliciano admired the doors as he ran towards them. They were large and intricate, truly worthy of a grand castle such as this. He would have to take a look at them when he was more awake.

Feliciano looked into the entrance hall and his jaw dropped. It was wonderful! Artistic, beautiful, designed with a touch of influence from ancient Hearts - Feliciano had an artist's’ eye and he knew that this place was very tastefully done. He couldn’t let himself get too carried away, unfortunately, as his trunk was being carried away from him.

“Wait for me!” Feliciano called. “I am coming, do not worry!”

“Finally,” Heracles smiled as Feliciano caught up. “I was beginning to think that you would just wander off and examine the artwork all night.”

Feliciano laughed. “I love art but I love sleep more! I would never skip a night. Unless it was an emergency.”

“I am glad. This is your room, here.”

Heracles opened the door to a huge room, with high curved ceilings and architectural beauty. He nearly squealed in joy. “It is so big and amazing are you sure that this is all for me? I mean really I sleep in a room much much smaller back home so I would not care if you changed your mind! I -”

“Feliciano, you are to become the Jack. You will be a member of the Royal Court. You are not going to sleep in a broom cupboard.” Heracles said firmly, fluffing out the blankets on the huge bed.

Feliciano looked around the room. “Alright, if you are really okay with it than I guess it is - hey, what is this?”

Feliciano opened the door to another room and opened the window - just enough light from the moon revealed the room’s contents. Feliciano sighed in contentment.

“A bath house,” he said. “All to myself! Oh, I am so excited!”

Heracles joined him. “There is a public bath house a little ways from here that anyone can use, if you prefer that.”

Feliciano smiled, making a soft, content noise. Then, behind Heracles shoulder, he caught sight of another, grander set of doors.

“Oh! Where do these go?”

Feliciano bounded across the room eagerly, going to pull the doors open - and because he had done so quite exuberantly, he slipped and fell when the doors did not budge.

Feliciano looked sorrowfully up at the doors. “They did not open...” he said, pouting.

Heracles nodded. “Those doors will remain locked unless his Majesty Ludwig chooses to unlock them.”

Feliciano examined the doors from every angle, excited. “Now you have me all curious! I will not be able to sleep with a mystery like this!”

“I am most sorry,” Heracles said with mock solemnity. “Please, Feliciano, rest. King Ludwig and Queen Kiku will be returning to the castle soon. You will most likely meet them tomorrow, and I have the feeling that you will need all of your strength about you to do so...”

Heracles left then, leaving Feliciano more confused than ever. But he looked over to the huge, soft looking bed and yawned, realizing that he was still quite tired. What if he just laid down for a moment? He settled himself under the covers, stripping off all his clothes and trailing them on the floor on the way. 

Like sleeping on a cloud, Feliciano though. No, not a cloud. Feathers. Like lying on a feather cloud? Yes. A cloud made of feathers.

Before he fell asleep, Feliciano looked around the room one last time, and couldn’t help but think that it felt a little lonely.

~

“Wake up, Mister Feliciano,” came a singsong voice. If Feliciano had not already been awake, he would not have heard it. It was an early morning day and he was excited to meet the King and Queen.

“Heracles, I-” Feliciano jumped out of bed to find someone who was... not Hearcles.

“Oh,” Feliciano said, blinking. “Um...”

“Hey, little squirt,” the man said. “Ready for the day? Heracles sent me to get you.” 

Feliciano stared up at the man. “He - hello...”

The man was hard to analyze. He was wearing a hooded cloak - but wasn’t it warm out? and a grey mask. What was up with that?

“So, Feliciano, I have laid out some clothes for you and I have prepared the bath as well. When you are done freshening up, you can come down the hallway to the left and once you get to the entrance hall, take the hallway at the opposite end. When you get to the end of that one, there is the dining hall. You will have breakfast there.”

“Oh - Okay!” Feliciano said, recovering a bit. “I can do that! Thank you sir. And I am so sorry for thinking you were Heracles I did not really expect you and -”

The man laughed. “It is alright.”

The man left the room, closing the door behind him. Feliciano looked around to see where his clothes were - he couldn’t find them. He pushed open the door to the baths. A hiss of steam made its way out, and a wave of dizzying warmth hit his body. Feliciano sighed in content. He tiptoed further into the room, where a cloak of steam enveloped his body.

His clothes were laid out for him near the window, in a neat little pile. One issue solved. 

Feliciano stripped off his old clothes quickly and threw them aside. He dipped a toe into the water, giggling as the heat tickled him. He settled down with a sigh.

Changing into his new clothes was difficult. They weren’t as elaborate as some of the celebratory wear he’d seen royalty wear, but when he was used to wearing plain, one piece items of clothing, the resulting mess was a puzzle.

Eventually he gave up and changed back into his old clothes, merely taking a ruby red jewel and chaining it around his neck. That would have to do, for now. Brown leather leggings, a large white shirt rolled up at the elbows, the collar folded back away from his collarbones - he tried to make his usual outfit look somewhat less... usual, but he still felt mildly inadequate.

He couldn’t even manage the clothes of royalty. How was he supposed to be a Jack of an entire country?

He went back into his room, exploring. There were bookshelves lined against the walls, two windows on either side of the bed. There was a little chess table halfway between the door and the bed, set up. Feliciano didn’t touch that. The little pieces looked expensive. 

He didn’t touch most things, really. Everything looked expensive and he knew he wouldn’t be able to pay if he broke something.

Suddenly he remembered - that man! Feliciano hadn’t even gotten his name. But he had told him where to go - the dining hall. What was it - two lefts and then a straight, and then at the end of the hall would be the right place? Was that it? He didn’t know how long he had been in the bath, maybe they were waiting for him! Oh, no...

Feliciano rushed out the door, skidding into the wall on the other side of the hall. He jogged to the first crossroads, turning left pell-mell and trying to avoid tripping and falling. The second left turned him down a hallway with a different sort of feel - the decorations were plainer, the doors less grand. Feliciano knew it was a residential hall - but for who?

He reached another split and hesitated, glancing down each one hurriedly before continuing straight.

Halfway down this hallway, large windows were cut out of the halls, leaving only thin strips of wood between them. The wind blew in Feliciano’s hair, urging him forward. The end of the hallway didn’t have a door, just a bright opening with shadowy silhouettes on the other side. As he neared the entrance, he slowed. He must be in the right place... right?

Feliciano squinted as he treaded out into the courtyard. After a moment his eyes adjusted - he looked out and realized that he was not in the dining hall.

It seemed to be some sort of training courtyard - there was no grass, only dirt and gravel marked out with white lines. Weapons were stacked on the sides. Some of the people rested on the sidelines, drinking water or dumping themselves in it. A pair of them stood off to the side, conversing together. And in the center, a couple of alphas were locked together in a fight. A crowd shifted around them, cheering and egging them on.

Feliciano felt faint.

He had never seen something like this before. This was altogether more terrifying and yet more stimulating than anything back at the village. His hand made bunches in the fabric of his loose shirt, his body trembled like a little leaf.

One of the alphas that was close to the entrance saw him.

“Hey, are you okay?” he said, standing. Without meaning to, Feliciano took a half step back, shaking even harder. The dominant scent just rolled towards him, overwhelming him. It was too much.

“Alright, that’s enough!” A deep, commanding voice shouted. “You two, quit trying to take each other’s heads off. Everyone, back into position!”

The alpha near him took one last look at Feliciano. Before running off, he said, “I will come back for you after, do not worry.” He smiled, and then he was gone.

Feliciano found the source of the loud voice. It was a huge, tall blonde, one of the two that had been standing to the side earlier. Sweat was beaded on his skin in a completely enticing way. 

Feliciano stumbled back, one hand going up to his temples as he curled into himself. He leaned on the wall for support, sitting down hard. He heard footsteps quickening.

Yes, come, he thought. Something is wrong.

“Are you alright? Can you look at me?” a soft voice said. Feliciano rose his head, meeting the dark eyes of the other he had seen conversing with the blond. But he found that he had been wrong in his assumption that all in the courtyard were alphas. This man was a beta.

“Please... help me -” Feliciano gasped out.

“Yes, I am here to help you. Do you know what is wrong? Can you tell me?”

Feliciano shook his head. “I do not know...”

The man examined him. “You are shaking, and your face is very red... hmm.” He leaned forward, and Feliciano jumped when he touched his forehead. His hand was ice cold!

“Ah!” Feliciano gasped. “That is cold!”

“You have a fever,” the man said grimly. 

Suddenly, Feliciano gasped for a very different reason. And this time, he knew exactly what was wrong with himself.

“Child, I am going to have to take you to a healer -”

“No!” Feliciano said. “I know what is wrong with me now. Please, mister, I...” Tears gathered in his eyes. He didn’t know how to say it out loud. It was mildly embarrassing.

The man’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. I smell it now.”

Feliciano finally let a tear slip out. “I think I am having my first heat.”

“I think you are as well.”

“Kiku, what is going on here?”

Feliciano jumped and shrieked at the sound. His senses had honed in just a few minutes. 

“Ludwig, do not come closer! This young omega is beginning his first heat. I believe it may have been caused from watching the training.”

Feliciano nodded. “I - I have never been around so many alphas at one time before, he said weakly. The longer he sat still, the more uncomfortable he felt...

Kiku placed a small hand on his shoulder. Feliciano shuddered, the touch flickering throughout his entire body. He was already more sensitive.

“We need to move him immediately. Once the trainees get a sniff of this, they will not be able to contain themselves.”

“Yes,” Ludwig said lowly. 

The hand left Feliciano’s shoulder and he whimpered, vision going hazy for a moment. He was losing himself to the heat. He forced himself to stay strong for just a little while longer.

“Ludwig, go back in there now,” the voice said sternly. “If even you cannot handle yourself you will need to keep track of your men.”

“Yes.” the voice said. After a moment, the footsteps receded.

The hand returned. “Do you think you can walk? I can not carry you.”

“I will do my best,” Feliciano said, barely managing a whisper.

Feliciano rose to his feet shakily but determined. Kiku took him around the waist, sending yet another wave of sensory shock through his body. The two of them slowly made their way to Feliciano’s room - luckily, he still remembered how to get back there. Kiku left Feliciano sitting in a comfortable chair and then hurried off to do something. Feliciano didn’t watch him. He closed his eyes and settled back into the cushions. An uncomfortable ache was beginning to make itself apparent in his lower areas.

Feliciano had not been prepared for just how intense a heat was. He thought he knew everything that he needed to know, but apparently knowing was not the same as experiencing. Feliciano wondered if that was the same for all things...

His thoughts were brought back to the present as Kiku returned.

“Here, Feliciano, come with me.”

As Kiku helped him to the bed, Feliciano frowned slightly. “I do not remember telling you my name,” he said.

“You did not need to,” he responded kindly. “These are the rooms of the Jack. When Heracles returned, he told us about you. I have matched his information with your face.”

Feliciano groaned. Immediately after he flushed. “I am sorry, Kiku, I-”

“It is alright. I know you cannot help it. Here, are you comfortable?”

Kiku had made a little nest on Feliciano’s bed. It was very comfortable, but Feliciano was prevented from enjoying it by that growing sensation. He began to feel needy.

“Kiku,” he whispered breathlessly. “How long will this last?”

“For you, I would guess anywhere from five days to a week,” he said. “I will be here for you, do not worry.”

Feliciano let a breathy moan escape his mouth, though he had meant to respond in an affirmative way. Oh well. 

“Here, Feliciano. I will go prepare some things. You stay right here and I will be back soon. Please do not worry, I know exactly what I am doing.”

Feliciano whimpered. “I am a little scared,” he admitted.

“Do not be. I promise, I will be with you if you need anything. I will be right back.”

Feliciano turned in his little nest. What a joke. Telling him that he’d be there for him and then leaving? Feliciano felt more alone than ever.

Feliciano’s hands fluttered down his shirt, catching on the fabric in a few places. The light sensation made him shiver, any small amount of physical contact was unbearable. 

He was asleep before Kiku returned.

The next five days were much of the same. Unbearable, inescapable sensitivity, high fevers, slipping in and out of consciousness - Feliciano’s first heat was intense. He learned how to do things to himself that he didn’t even know were possible.

He could tell when it started to end. Gradually he became more aware, more self conscious. By the morning of the sixth day, Feliciano was officially back to himself with a good six hours of sleep in him. 

Kiku came in that morning with a washbasin, brightening when he saw that Feliciano looked back to normal, if not a little pasty. He set the basin down on a little table with a lamp and went to sit by his friend.

“How are you, Feliciano?” he asked.

Feliciano blinked and yawned. “I am alright. I feel better now. Can I get up?”

Kiku inclined his head. “If you wish to, you may become active today.”

Feliciano smiled, thinking happily to the day ahead. Of course he was going to meet Ludwig and -

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “Kiku - you are the Queen, right?”

“Yes,” Kiku said. “I am the Queen.”

Feliciano giggled. “Wow, I guess it is a good thing that you were there when I collapsed. Otherwise I would not have been able to move! And that other man that came over - was that Ludwig? The King?”

Kiku nodded once more. “Feliciano, the Royal Court do indeed refer to each other by our given names, but others will say ‘your Highness’ or ‘your Majesty.’ I believe it would be a good idea for you to do so, just until the ceremony when you officially become recognized as Jack of Hearts.”

Feliciano pushed back his covers. “Okay!”

“And one more thing. ‘Your Highness’ refers to me, ‘your Majesty’ refers to Ludwig. Do you understand?”

Feliciano nodded, smiling brightly. “Of course!”

“Good. Now we shall go down the dining hall for breakfast, if that is alright with you.”

“Great, I am so hungry! Hey, Kiku, did you ever tell that masked man that I missed breakfast a few days back because of my heat? He probably started wondering where I was.”

Kiku’s face turned slightly red, puzzling Feliciano. “We told him that you were... inconvenienced. But, Feliciano, normally omegas do not speak openly in public about our heats.”

Feliciano frowned. “Oh. It seems that I am already behind others in learning, and I only just got here.”

“That is not a bad thing,” Kiku reassured him. “All it means is that you were born in a different place, and needed to learn different things to get along. Royal life is more complicated than others’. There are many social cues and expectations. I am sure that you will learn them all. And everyone in the castle is aware that you come from a small village, so they will not expect you to be perfect.”

Feliciano brightened again. Kiku was a really nice Queen. He was glad that his new friend was so understanding and helpful.

“Kiku, we are going to be best friends,” Feliciano declared. “We can make a blood pact if you want - but not until I have eaten breakfast.”

Feliciano pulled open the large door leading out into the hall. He looked back to see Kiku, unmoving and wide eyed. He wondered why.

“Are you coming to breakfast? Feliciano asked uncertainly. Had he offended Kiku somehow? Was it social cues?

Kiku shook himself slightly, starting after Feliciano. “Ah, yes. Please pardon me.”

Feliciano wanted to lead the way down to the dining hall, but Kiku reminded him that he had gotten lost the last time he tried to get there. Feliciano followed the man in front of him, looking at all of the pretty paintings on the walls. There were many fancy details everywhere in the castle, and Feliciano took it as a challenge to find them all. If he was going to live there, he wanted to know every tiny thing about the castle of Hearts.

They entered the entrance hall, which Feliciano recognized from his first night there. He wasn’t sure how he had messed up a few days back on his way to the dining hall, but he was content to follow Kiku now to the opposite side of the room.

The next hallway was gold and silvery white with a little rose pink. Feliciano’s feet made no noise as they treaded along. When they were almost to the end of the hall, they passed a servant who nodded to them. Feliciano beamed, waving. They looked startled, lowered their head once more, and hurried away. Feliciano looked after them, confused.

“Most servants here are trained not to expect warm feelings from the Royal Court,” Kiku explained without looking behind him. “That in part stems from Ludwig. He has a fairly stoic demeanor.”

Feliciano caught back up to Kiku, skipping a little. “You know a lot of fancy words, don’t you? I have never really focused too much on those. I like painting and sketching better! Oh, that reminds me - Kiku, do you think that I will be allowed to paint here?”

“Of course,” the man replied. Just then, the two reached the end of the hallway and Kiku proceeded into a large room with large windows letting in light. It was the dining hall, decorated just as charmingly as the rest of the castle, with many knick knacks and curious objects all over. Feliciano wondered how many of them told a story.

As Kiku went to take a seat, a particular object caught Feliciano’s eye. He wandered over to see it.

It was sitting on a little shelf at Feliciano’s eye level. It was the only thing there, covered in a thin layer of dust.

It was a photograph. An old, faded one. It pictured the blurred, faint image of an old barn...

Feliciano let out a yell that grew in intensity and volume the longer it went. Suddenly, he was in a ball on the ground. Tears streamed from his eyes. He knew that photo.

“Feliciano, what is it?” Kiku called, standing abruptly. 

Feliciano sobbed harder. “Th - that photo - it -”

Kiku took quick strides over to the page lying on the shelf. “Yes, that belongs to a member of my castle. He keeps it there and insists that no one touch it.”

Fresh tears spilled from Feliciano’s eyes. “Where is he?”

Kiku took a step back, startled at Feliciano’s intensity. “I am sorry, I do not know. Why do you want to see him?”

Feliciano quickly swiveled to face Kiku, wiping his eyes. “Because I remember that photo! It was taken by my brother, but I knocked the camera while he was taking it so that is why it is blurry and I have not seen him in years so please let me speak to him please!”

Kiku knelt down beside Feliciano. “Feliciano, do not cry. No one will prevent you from seeing your brother. If I had known this from the beginning, I would have had him waiting here for you when you got here. After breakfast, we can go find him. I promise.”

Feliciano looked up, eyes shining. “Really?”

“Yes. Now come eat. You will need it.”

Feliciano bounded to the table, where several platters of options were set out for the two of them. 

“I was not aware of what sort of things you liked, so I prepared much,” Kiku said, watching the boy. 

“Hmm, where do I start?” Feliciano mused. He looked back at Kiku. “Can I really eat anything?”

Kiku nodded, and Feliciano turned back with a ravenous hunger. He gathered several different things in front of him and wolfed them all down easily. He ate much more than he had intended to, but he was hungry and everything was so delicious.

He did finish faster than Kiku, however, who had half as much to eat. Feliciano had to amuse himself by examining nearly every aspect of the room they were in in the meantime. When Kiku was finished, he smiled and led Feliciano out into the hall.

“Usually, Lovino is in the training area, so we will check there first.” Kiku said. “However, he could be anywhere, so please do not get discouraged if we do not find him right away. We have a large castle."

Feliciano nodded.

When they got to the training area - where Feliciano had ended up earlier when he had gotten lost - Feliciano wasn’t allowed to go in. Kiku instructed him to wait behind while he checked for Lovino, as he still wasn’t used to alpha pheromones. But Kiku returned with nothing, and Feliciano followed him to another place, unwilling to lose hope.

By the time they were done searching, they had looked through nearly the entirety of the castle.

And Lovino was still nowhere to be found.

“Do not lose hope,” Kiku said. “We will run into him eventually. I see him many times throughout my week."

Feliciano wandered to a nearby window and looked out, examining the sky. “Wow, it is after noon already. We were looking for a long time.”

“How do you know that?” Kiku asked, joining him.

“I have learned how to tell time from looking at the sun in the sky,” Feliciano answered. “Lots of times I was out in the fields all day at home and I could not see what time it was. So I had to know when to go home, and eventually I caught on.”

Kiku nodded. “That could prove to be a most valuable skill.”

Feliciano returned his gaze to the gardens and impeccable lawns below him. “Kiku, do you ever get lonely here? It seems like Ludwig is gone a lot and I have not seen you speak with many other people.”

Kiku bowed his head. “There is one man that I spend much time with, but he is a servant, and therefore not always available. When I am left to my own devices I am able to occupy myself. And often times I must work on affairs of the state.”

Feliciano frowned. “Will I have to do that?”

“Yes. Not as much at first, until you feel confident about yourself and your abilities. Ludwig and I have been running this place on our own for months, so it will not be difficult for us to help you get accustomed to this life. You have all the time that you possibly need.”

“Oh, good,” Feliciano said, breathing a relieved sigh. “I was scared that I would mess up really bad and then Lovino would get mad at me because Lovino gets mad at me a lot and I do not like it when that happens. But I still want to see him because I miss him a lot.”

Kiku reached into the folds of his clothes and pulled out a small ruby encrusted object, attached to a silver chain.

“What is that?”

Kiku looked up from it. “It is my heart clock,” he said.

“Huh?” Feliciano said, moving closer. It was a clock, and it was indeed shaped like a heart, but the hands weren’t moving at all...

In fact, one of them was pointing directly at Kiku. 

Feliciano took the clock from his hands and moved it around. No matter how he turned it, the hands continued to point in the same direction. One towards Kiku, and the other - wait, now the other was moving!

“Kiku,” a familiar, deep voice came down the hallway. Feliciano nearly dropped the clock in surprise. He recovered, looking up to see the tall blond man from before...

“King Ludwig,” Feliciano mouthed while Kiku took the clock back from him. He couldn’t prevent himself from trembling.

“Ludwig, do you need something?”

“I need you for a moment, please,” he said. He glanced down at Feliciano for a moment, then continued down the hallway. Feliciano watched him go, shaken. For a moment there, Ludwig’s scent had been so unbearably imposing... but also - with a hint of sweetness? It was just the faintest thing, but...

“Feliciano, will you be alright? I have to go.” Kiku said. “You mentioned that you enjoy painting. I am sure one of our servants would be able to help you set something up.”

Feliciano found Heracles a little while later and the two set up an easel out on a patio facing the trees. But when Feliciano picked up his brush and looked for inspiration, all that came into his head was Ludwig.


	4. The Fortress of Hearts

“Now that Feliciano is here we need to get him started on his lessons as soon as possible,” Ludwig said. “In a few days we will send out invitations for the celebration and I want him to be ready to face the others with formalities.”

"We're you planning to teach him, Ludwig?" Kiku asked politely. His eyes glittered strangely. 

"I was not planning to," Ludwig said slowly, a little suspicious. "However, if you feel that you will need help..."

Kiku turned to look out the window. "Feliciano's grandfather kept him secluded and allowed him small contact with alphas. I believe someone should help him grow accustomed to the scent. If you like, I could chose a servant or one of the army -"

"No," Ludwig growled, a shiver running up the top of his spine. "I will do it."

Kiku's eyes glittered again. "Aces, Ludwig. Have you already grown fond of him?"

Ludwig refused to answer. Kiki would merely tease him more if he did. True, Ludwig had made a plan to win Feliciano over, but that was more of a background idea, a small hope...

"Feliciano Vargas, is it?" He said instead. "The surname sounds familiar."

"I would not have realised it before, I think," Kiku said. "Lovino only ever told us once, and asked that we never call him by his surname. But the two are brothers."

"What a coincidence," Ludwig said. Two brothers come to the castle from the same household. "They must have good blood."

"I was speaking with a servant who had spoken to the ambassador who retrieved him," Kiku said. "He told me what the boys' grandfather had said. 'All three of my boys are gone now,' he said. 'I tried to keep the last one safe but you still found him. I should have known that the Royal Court would never let the best remain hidden.'"

Ludwig didn't respond. 

"Do you know, Ludwig," Kiku said with a small smile. He was at the door, turned back to look at the King. "Feliciano saved Berlitz's life."

Ludwig sighed, sinking down onto the sofa. He laced his fingers through his hair, allowing his mind to wander. He wasn't surprised when it wandered to Feliciano... the boy was every atom, centimetre, and foot an omega. His scent was extremely attractive, perhaps too much so for his own good. He was slight and his hips were deliciously wide for a male. And when Ludwig's eyes had met his for those brief moments - once when they were darkened with need, once when they were flaring with an amber intense with curiosity. Ludwig wondered what they would look like the third time. 

However, he could not let himself get too close. Ludwig was not made for any mate. He had known that for a while. His cold demeanour, his awkward social abilities. None of his personality was fit for a relationship, and most certainly not with one as lovely as Feliciano Vargas. 

~

Kiku took it on to teach Feliciano while Ludwig became completely occupied with both his training schedule and preparing for the celebration. He barely got fleeting glances of the small one in the days that followed. Finally, five days later, Kiku cornered Ludwig and told him to spend some time with Feliciano. Apparently the boy had been nagging to see him. And, Kiku reminded him, you did say you’d help him get used to the alpha scent.

Feliciano was sitting out on a little patio near the palace’s east gardens. He had an easel set up, and paint was all over his leggings and his shirt. There was even a little bit of orange on his cheek, and a dab of yellow on his nose. Ludwig wondered if he was aware of how cute he looked. He was chewing his lip in concentration, his brush poised and his wrist curved with a gentle elegance. His eyes flicked over to where Ludwig was for the barest moment, then back to his painting. After a few more moments, he realized what he had seen and his head whipped back around. He stood abruptly, knocking back his little stool. He trembled deliciously and Ludwig found himself growling softly.

“K - King Ludwig!” Feliciano stammered. “Your Majesty, please excuse me, I did not know that you would be coming here today. Just give me a moment to pack up my easel and I will be on my way -”

Ludwig took a few more steps, further out into the sun. “But if you leave so quickly your painting will not have the time to dry.”

Feliciano looked up with shining eyes and a hopeful expression. A soft “oh” left his little pink lips.

“Do you enjoy painting?” Ludwig said, his face heating up slightly. He wasn’t sure how to converse with this little bundle of nerves without seeming too familiar. “May I see?”

Feliciano’s face went white and Ludwig knew he had said the wrong thing. “No!” he cried. “Please, your Majesty, please excuse my rudeness but I cannot let you see it that would be a really bad idea maybe we should just go inside that would be nice wouldn’t it? Or maybe we could go for a walk but somewhere else I mean -”

“Feliciano,” Ludwig cut the poor thing off before he could get any further. “Would you like to join me for lunch?”

Feliciano blinked the small wetness away from his eyes and nodded furiously.

Ludwig turned on his heel and walked back inside. He nearly smiled as he heard Feliciano’s feet lightly treading behind him.

“Your M-Majesty?” Feliciano spoke after a few moments, very quietly. “Do you enjoy painting too?”

Ludwig slowed slightly to allow Feliciano to walk by his side. “I am not very good at it, but I enjoy seeing other paintings.”

“Oh!” Feliciano said. He had looked nervous walking side by side with the king, but now he brightened. “Is that why there are so many here? When I first came here I was surprised, I almost skipped out on sleep to go look at all of the paintings! Isn’t that funny?” Feliciano laughed nervously. Ludwig simply nodded.

Seemingly encouraged, Feliciano asked another question. “What do you like to eat for lunch, Lu -Your Majesty?”

“I eat whatever is being served to me,” Ludwig said, mildly taken aback. “Although I suppose I am quite fond of the baked potatoes.”

Feliciano giggled - actually giggled - and Ludwig’s chest warmed at the sound. He could now smell the happiness radiating from Feliciano, replacing the fear and anxiety that had been there earlier. “I have a secret, Your Majesty,” he said. “I also have a food that I am fond of, but I will not tell you! They had it, back in my village sometimes, but not very often because it comes from far away. And even though it took a lot of money to buy I always did, because it was worth it! I remember Lovino used to get mad at me for wasting so much money on just one little fruit. Oh! Oh, now you have a hint, I was not supposed to say that!” Feliciano pouted. Ludwig let out a small smile.

“Lovino, your brother?” Ludwig asked.

Feliciano frowned. “Y - Yes…” he said. “He lives here, but I have not seen him once since I arrived… It has been years since I have seen him and I miss him so much!”

Ludwig pondered over this. “I am certain that I have seen him in the time since you arrived. He is well, do not worry. I am certain that you will see him soon.”

“Oh, good!” Feliciano said. “If Your Majesty says so I will simply wait and let him come to me.”

Lunch was pleasant, if you didn’t count the fact that Feliciano seemed ready to jump out of his skin whenever Ludwig spoke. Or the part where Ludwig had nearly lept out of his seat to take the omega against the table then and there after a particularly attractive action.

They parted ways fairly quickly after that, and Ludwig had to remind himself on more than one occasion that it would be better for everyone if he stayed away from the omega.

So he immersed himself in his work for the rest of the day. Late in the evening, he headed back to his rooms, exhausted. He didn’t notice until it was too late. 

Feliciano was sitting outside of his own rooms, curled up into a little ball. He was crying.

“Feliciano?” Ludwig asked.

Feliciano startled at the sound. Apparently he had not heard nor smelt Ludwig approaching. He frantically dried his eyes and popped up to his feet. “Your Majesty, I am so sorry, please forgive me I did not mean to disturb you I was just -”

“That is enough,” Ludwig said. He figured that if left to his own devices Feliciano could ramble on for hours. “Is something the matter?”

Instantly his face fell. “Well I was sitting in the main hall for hours after we had lunch and I watched so many people walk by but my brother never did! I thought that if I waited for him to come he would… why didn’t he come, Ludwig? I waited there for hours, and that is longer than I have waited for anything! It was really hard!”

The omega didn’t seem to realise his slip with Ludwig’s name, but he didn’t mind. “It may take longer than that for you to find each other,” he said. “The castle is large and Lovino is rarely on the main floor. He usually helps in the kitchens and out on the grounds.”

“Oh,” Feliciano said. “Well, I suppose that makes sense! Lovino is good at cooking and gardening, we both are I suppose, after all we learned from the best! Tomorrow then I will simply sit down in the kitchens!” Feliciano beamed. Ludwig was fascinated at how quickly his moods could turn.

He was also slightly amused. “And what of your lessons?”

“Ah, surely Kiku can let me take a break for one day. I have plenty of time to learn!”

“All the same, I doubt Kiku will be of the same opinion.” Ludwig said. “Are you alright now? I wish to retire to my chambers.”

“Oh!” Feliciano said, and instantly his mood had changed to panicked and worried. “Please forgive me Ludwig, I did not know that you wanted to rest I am so sorry for holding you up!”

“It is alright,” he said. “Goodnight, Feliciano.”

“Goodnight Ludwig!” he said cheerfully. He quickly disappeared into his own rooms.

 

“It is strange, do you agree?” Kiku asked. 

“Yes,” Ludwig said. “Lately even I have begun to keep an eye out for him, as unpleasant as he is.”

Kiku turned back to the desk, flipping a couple pages. “I am not used to Lovino avoiding our sights so determinedly.”

“Antonio has been doing so as well.” Ludwig noted. “I have not seen him for nearly as long as Lovino has been missing.”

“You do not think that they have run away, do you?” Kiku asked absentmindedly. 

“Feliciano would be devastated,” Ludwig said softly.

“Indeed.”

It had been two days since Ludwig had seen Feliciano as well. He wondered where the omega was.

“Have you seen anything of Feliciano in the past two days?” Ludwig inquired. 

Kiku’s brow rose. “I believe he has been enjoying the sun.”

“He seems to get plenty of sun.” 

“He lived on a farm, I believe. I still have not spoken directly with the ambassador. You said his name was Heracles?”

Ludwig nodded. “He only works here part of the time. He also cares for his grandmother, who lives in rural Clubs.”

“Is she sickly?” 

“I have not asked.”

Kiku walked away from the desk again, over to a window.

“You seem restless today,” Ludwig said.

“Perhaps I am.” he answered. “Clubs has all but ceased trade with the other countries. It is suspicious. Lately things have been piling up. It is tiring -”

His face grew red. “I am sorry. I did not mean to complain.”

“It is alright.”

Kiku glanced down for a moment, then a small smile grew on his face. “Feliciano is painting again. I have not yet seen one of his pieces. If they are any good, perhaps we could hang them on the walls.”

“Ever since Sadiq destroyed that last one,” Ludwig grumbled. “Idiot.”

“He was dared to,” Kiku informed him. 

Ludwig joined Kiku at the window. “I asked to see something he was painting a few days ago. He refused to let me.” Ludwig caught a flash of yellow on the slightly tilted canvas below. “It appears he is still painting the same one.”

Then Ludwig caught sight of the second canvas set up beside the other. He got a glimpse of black and red, but was unable to make out any details. 

“Two at once,” Ludwig shook his head. “He has incredible focus.”

“Not with his studies,” Kiku countered. “It is nearly impossible to get him to pay attention.”

“Perhaps you need to be more firm with him,” Ludwig said.

“It is not in my nature to be firm in that way,” Kiku said quietly. 

“Right. I apologize.”

 

The next day, Ludwig rose early. He had next to nothing scheduled for the day and intended to spend the rare free time with his three friends. They could be needy at times, and they were unfortunately quite dependent on Ludwig, but he loved them all the more for their faults. He went out to greet them in the palace’s stables, where they lived. 

“Hello, Berlitz,” Ludwig said quietly, the large dog rubbing up against Ludwig’s side. “Hello, Blackie,” he said to the oldest, quietly panting in front of him. He was bowled over by the last one, a tiny fluffball. As he lay in the straw, he chuckled softly. “Hello, Aster.”

Aster barked excitedly, determined to lick every inch of skin Ludwig had, apparently. In just a few moments, she had dug her little snout into Ludwig’s pocket and was chewing at the treats he had there. 

“Woah, there,” he said, picking her up and pulling her away from his pocket. “I know you are excited, but you have to wait your turn.”

Blackie came over to sniff at Ludwig’s ear. He smiled. “Here, Blackie,” he said, offering a treat to her while holding Aster and Berlitz back with the other hand. “Better take it quick.” Blackie gently took the treat from Ludwig’s hand after smelling it a bit.

“And one for you,” he said, holding his hand out to Berlitz. The dog scarfed it up right away. Aster jumped around excitedly. 

“I do not know,” Ludwig mused teasingly. “You have not behaved yourself very well today. Perhaps I should give this to Blackie…”

Aster barked insistently, harmonizing with the low indignant woof from Berlitz. Ludwig laughed. 

“All right, here.” He threw the treat down to her, and she jumped up and caught it gladly. “I will be fair as I have always been.”

Ludwig’s head twitched slightly. He became aware of the curious scent curling around the room. 

“Feliciano,” he said, surprised. “You are up early.”

“Am I?” Feliciano asked. “I suppose I am. I was going out for a walk! Would you like to come for a walk with me, Ludwig?” Feliciano asked, almost shyly.

Berlitz bowled past Ludwig’s hands and jumped at Feliciano. Ludwig was ready to scold the dog, certain that Feliciano would be terrified, but then Feliciano fell back into the hay, laughing a brilliant laugh, and played with Berlitz. 

Ludwig remembered. Kiku had told him that Feliciano had saved Berlitz’s life.

“Thank you.” he let it slip out before he could stop it. His face turned red and he averted his gaze from Feliciano, who was now sitting up, looking at him curiously.

“Kiku told me - you saved his life.”

“Oh!” Feliciano exclaimed. “They were not actually going to kill him, so it is not a big deal.” He smiled cheerfully up at Ludwig. He suspected that he was now seeing Feliciano as he normally was, not tentative and shy. 

“You did not know that.”

Feliciano shrugged. “He was cute. I like cute things. Like you, Luddy!”

Instantly Ludwig’s face grew hot, and he just knew that the red was spreading to his ears now. “Wh… what?” he asked, startled.

Feliciano threw his head back and laughed. “I have never seen you blush before!” he said. “It just makes you more cute, I think. Anyways, I should probably go out now if I am going to make it back for lunch, and I would never miss lunch, so if you want you can come with!”

Still recovering from the heart attack Feliciano had given him, Ludwig was slow to respond. “Um… I suppose… that would be fine, yes.”

Ludwig followed Feliciano from a distance as he ran around, expending that endless energy he had begun to reveal with no clear destination. Perhaps he wasn’t so wrong in thinking that he could be late for lunch. 

After a while, Ludwig became accustomed to Feliciano’s antics, and even found himself smiling quietly while the omega tried to befriend a bird or catch a leaf before it touched the ground. Every once in a while, Feliciano would glance back at Ludwig with a silly, cute smile and he would turn his head, embarrassed to be caught staring.

At one point, Feliciano tipped his head to the sky. Ludwig thought he was watching the clouds until suddenly Feliciano turned to him with a slightly wistful smile. 

“I did not get to go as far as I wanted,” he said. “I got a late start. We need to head back now.”

“Why?” Ludwig said.

“Because it has been three hours since we left and it will be lunchtime in three hours.” he said.

Ludwig looked up at the sky. “How do you know that?”

“The sun told me,” Feliciano chirped.

Both of them started as a loud crack was heard. Feliciano took a nervous step towards Ludwig.

More snapping and cracking was heard, until the leaves of a heart fern was parted and a large dog, twice as big as Berlitz and blacker than darkness, came through, hackles raised and teeth bared. Even Feliciano could not mistake this for friendliness, Ludwig thought.

“Nice… doggy…” he said nervously.

Apparently not.

“The Black Dog,” Ludwig whispered. “Feliciano -”

The dog snarled and leapt. Immediately Ludwig reacted, grabbing Feliciano’s wrist and wrenching him away from the vicious animal. Feliciano cried out and Ludwig shoved him away from the dog. 

“Run!” he commanded deeply. 

He turned back to the snarling animal, baring his own teeth. If this animal was indeed the Black Dog, then the only way to find it was to assert his own dominance. 

Ludwig growled sharply at the animal, making a show of his alpha status. It took a while for the dog to submit, obviously it was unaccustomed to being challenged. But in the end it bitterly sent Ludwig a glare and turned tail.

A small, sniffing whimper came from behind. Ludwig turned to see Feliciano, who had presumably tripped while retreating and was too afraid to get back up. 

"Ludwig," Feliciano said. "Ludwig you were so strong and brave -"

In three quick strides Ludwig was by Feliciano's side and kneeling beside him. "Feli - are you hurt?"

Feliciano shook his head, brightening a bit at the use of the nickname. 

Ludwig didn't think, he just did. He cradled Feliciano's neck in one hand, drawing him closer with the other. "Feliciano, you are safe now." He said. "I protected you today and I will always protect you, do you understand?"

"Yes," Feliciano mewled. He melted under Ludwig’s touch. Ludwig leaned in to nuzzle Feliciano’s neck, remembering that omega’s like to be comforted. 

Feliciano’s hands, in the meantime, fluttered over Ludwig’s broad chest, unsure of what to do with themselves. Feliciano could barely stand to touch him for a brief second before drawing away again. Ludwig wound an arm around Feliciano’s back, pulling him closer and forcing him to cling onto Ludwig’s shirt for balance. Better.

Feliciano’s hips grazed against his own and the both of them inhaled sharply. However, that was the only thing about their reaction that was the same.

Ludwig immediately drew back, flushing red. “I am sorry,” he said. “That was a mistake. Please forgive me. I did not mean to lose control.”

Feliciano looked up at him, a panting mess. “Lud… wig…”

“We should go back,” he said.

Feliciano recovered, standing tall and brushing himself off. “Oh,” he said. “Right.” his smile had disappeared again, and he seemed uncharacteristically cold.

It took them just a little over an hour to return to the castle. Ludwig distanced himself from Feliciano, this time taking the lead. When they got to the castle, Ludwig gave a short, stiff bow to the strangely silent Feliciano before walking off.

And here he’d thought he could control himself.


	5. The Fortress of Hearts (pt 2)

“Feliciano, are you ready?”

“Of course, Kiku!” Feliciano said. “I am so excited to meet everyone! Are there going to be hundreds there? Thousands?”

Kiku seemed amused, though it was hard to tell with him. “There will be a few hundred, maybe. For your first outing, I thought it preferable to be smaller.”

“Hmm,” Feliciano said. “I suppose that makes sense. When are we going?”

“In just a few minutes less than the amount it was when you asked me a few minutes ago,” Kiku responded. The complication didn’t throw him off. If anything, he became more excited.

“That means we are a few minutes closer to going then!” he said. “And there are only a few minutes and a few minutes and a few minutes more! It sounds like a lot less when you put it that way,” he added as an afterthought.

“Your Highness Kiku, the carriage is ready now,” a voice shouted from outside. Feliciano took off excitedly, out the doors and up to the extravagant vehicle. 

Feliciano started feeling nervous as they got closer to the crowd. At one point Kiku asked him if he had prepared a speech. He hadn’t. Was he supposed to? What was he even supposed to talk about, anyways? He asked Kiku. He was supposed to talk about his plans for what he would do as a Jack.

Simple enough.

Kiku introduced him in front of the crowd, and they all cheered for him. When they quieted, Feliciano called out, “May the aces find favor in you!”

The crowd seemed surprised, at the very least, but a tentative wave of responses came back. Feliciano smiled encouragingly. Perhaps they were nervous, as he had been mere minutes ago.

“My name is Feliciano Vargas,” he started. “I never expected to become the Jack. But one day an ambassador came and I guess he liked me, so here I am!” he beamed, waiting for a response. It didn’t come. 

He took a breath. Ah yes, plans as a Jack. “So, as your Jack, I plan to help all of the people of Hearts. I will be there for anyone who needs help, no matter what, because you all matter to me!” That would certainly reassure them. They didn’t have to be nervous - he was on their side! But instead of relieved laughter and applause, there came mutterings and suspicious looks. 

He tried again. “None of you need to worry with me as your Jack, because I promise I will not do anything that would hurt anyone.”

“Feliciano, that is enough.” Kiku muttered in his ear. “Please, get in the carriage now. I will be along shortly.”

“Oh,” he said. He wasn’t sure where he went wrong.

He couldn’t hear much from the carriage, but after a while Kiku had the crowd silent, and soon, laughing and talking cheerfully. Kiku excused them and joined Feliciano in the carriage. He was miserable.

He sniffed, the threat of tears gathering in his eyes. “Why did they hate me, Kiku?” he asked pitifully.

“Do you not know?” Kiku asked quietly. “This was a lesson to you, Feliciano. If you do not know how to act the part the people will not follow you and you will simply embarrass yourself trying. I hope you know now to pay more attention in your studies. Had you been listening, you would have known what to say and how to act. I gave you ample information, you simply did not take it.”

“I am sorry, Kiku!” he wailed. He latched onto his Queen, hoping a hug would make it up.

“Now, Feliciano, that is enough!” Kiku’s shocked and angry voice startled Feliciano. He was shoved off of his friend mercilessly. “Please respect my personal space.”

“Eh?” Feliciano asked, confused.

“Now, you do not need to worry about lasting damage,” Kiku moved on quickly, straightening his clothes. “I spoke to them and explained your situation. They do not hold it against you.”

“Oh,” he said. For the rest of the ride, he was quiet.

 

Feliciano was excited and nervous the day the first guests arrived. After he had embarrassed himself in front of the population of hearts commoners, he had taken it upon himself to learn everything he needed to know. He had applied himself to his studies vigorously. Even only a few days later he already knew much more than he had. He didn't know how easy it could be until he actually tried. He hoped that now Ludwig and the others could be proud.

Speaking of Ludwig: he was sitting in his amazing throne looking regal. Kiku was next to him looking even more regal, if that was even possible. Feliciano himself felt more elegant than he ever had. He, with the help of the Queen, had managed to get into his formal clothes that had trouble than him so much before. He felt very important.

The first guests that arrived were from Diamonds. Feliciano was fidgeting in his seat until they arrived. They entered the large room with much fanfare, the Royal Court being the last in the procession. Feliciano remembered what he had studied one day: the Diamonds sector of the court was Francis, Vash, and Lili. The three approached the thrones and bowed. Ludwig alone stood, bowing back, and said, “May the aces find favor in you,”

“And also in you,” Francis alone replied with a devious smile. “Ludwig, I must say I did not expect your new Jack to look so delectable.”

Feliciano started. Ludwig growled softly and said, “Muhammed will show you all to your rooms now. Lunch will be served precisely at one.”

With one last smirk, Francis allowed himself to be herded out of the hall with the others. Feliciano kept wide eyes locked on him. He didn’t like how the man had looked at him.

“Feliciano,” Ludwig said once they had all gone. “I need you to stay away from that man. Do you understand?”

Feliciano shivered under Ludwig’s cold gaze. “Yes, Ludwig,” he said in a small voice. “Why did he say that I was delectable? Delectable is a food word, Luddy. Is he going to eat me?”

Ludwig stared at him for a moment. Then, to Feliciano’s surprise, he let out a soft chuckle. “No, he will not eat you, Feli.”

Feliciano gasped in delight. “Oh, Ludwig, you called me Feli! That means you really do want to be my best friend!” Feliciano bounded out of his seat and went to hug his new friend tightly. 

 

On the morning of the celebration, Feliciano was awake before the sky even began to gray. He tried going back to sleep, tried entertaining himself, nothing worked. Eventually he slipped out of his room to find Kiku. He was still asleep, so Feliciano had to wake him. He wasn’t very happy. 

“Please, leave my room!” he said, annoyed. “I will be with you in a moment!”

So Feliciano gave in and settled for bouncing impatiently in the hall. When Kiku took too long, he resorted to rolling around on the carpet. And that’s how Kiku found him a few minutes later. 

“I am too excited to sleep,” he said. “Can we just have the celebration right now?”

“No, Feliciano.” Kiku said. “If you insist on waking me up, we must be quiet. Come, let us go to the kitchens and find you some breakfast.”

The rest of the morning passed torturously slow for Feliciano. When the sun woke, most of the servants came with it, but the majority of the castle was silent and peaceful. Even Ludwig did not wake until about eight. The servants were all bustling about, preparing for the day - Feliciano tried to paint, but found himself unable to focus. He was nearly done with the two he had started when he came here. He had done his best to keep them secret from Ludwig and Kiku - because they were Ludwig and Kiku. Crafted painstakingly with care.

At about ten, Feliciano started meeting other people out and about the castle. He entered the courtyard where the celebration and lunch was to take place, waiting for the guests giddily. They started filtering in a little before eleven. From that moment on, Feliciano fluttered around from guest to guest, ramping up the charm. As the time wore on, Feliciano settled at a smaller table with Ludwig and Kiku. The noise faded to an amiable chatter. Feliciano couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

“Excuse me,” Kiku said, rising. “Welcome. May the aces find favor in you.” he greeted, catching the attention of most. 

“And in you as well,” the response came, unified. Kiku took a breath to say more, but before he could, the single Clubs representative stood. Feliciano looked at her curiously. 

“I am sorry to interrupt. Truly.” she took a deep breath. “But I have brought news that all here need to know. It has to do with why I am the only one from Clubs here today.”

“Has something happened?” a voice called.

“I am here to report what is happening, no more.” she said. “And so I will report. This very moment, while you all sit and celebrate an ancient rite, my King Ivan Braginsky is not home. Today, Clubs officially declares war on Diamonds.”

Immediately shocked dialogue filled the air. It all hushed abruptly as the King of Diamonds, Francis Bonnefoy stood, his chair crashing back. Feliciano jumped. Francis’s eyes blazed.

“What is the meaning of this!” he shouted. “You play dirty tricks, girl! Waiting until Diamonds is unprotected by me and my court - and attacking only then? You cowards!” Vasch had to hold him back. Feliciano lost sight of the two as the rest of the courtyard erupted into panic and chaos. Ludwig directed the guards to the Clubs woman, and she was dragged into custody.

Feliciano cowered next to Kiku, who kept a soothing hand on his arm. 

“Kiku, what does this mean?” he asked. Kiku looked down at him where he was curled up in his chair. 

“It means things just got a whole lot more serious,” Kiku said grimly.

In Feliciano’s peripheral vision, he saw a large motion and looked to see what it was. Arthur Kirkland, the Queen of Spades, had climbed on top of a table and drawing a deep breath, he let out a huge shout. “Enough!”

He shocked everyone into relative silence.

“Now,” he continued. “If you could all keep your heads.”

Kiku took the opportunity to speak up. “We will resume our celebration later today. Right now, this time will be given to the Diamonds community gathered here today. You can decide your plan of action. Is that good for you?”

“He has left,” Lili announced, pushing her way to the front, Vasch close behind. “He will return to his city of gold to make what preparations he can. He told me that he will return late tonight and fill us in. We will make further decisions then.”

Kiku nodded. “I am sorry.”

The courtyard began buzzing again and Lili and Vash disappeared into the crowd. Feliciano sat on his own for a while as Kiku conversed with Ludwig. Eventually, the talk died down and the party resumed. Feliciano was glad. He had just begun flitting around again when he saw someone he had given up hope on ever seeing.

“Antonio, you’re here, I’m so happy!” Feliciano cried. Antonio spotted him and smiled warmly, making his way over. “I was wondering where you and Lovi were but I could never find you and I was so sad but Ludwig promised that I would see you eventually and -”

The crowd parted and Lovino appeared as well, wide eyed.

“Lovino!” Feliciano cooed happily. He launched himself at his brother, nuzzling his shoulder. after a moment, Lovino stuttered out a “Let go, you bastard, you’re crushing my ribs.”

Feliciano laughed and released his brother. “Just like you, Lovi! Sorry,” he said. “I missed you so much, and so did Grandpa Roma!”

Lovino ignored that comment. “Come on, Antonio, let’s go,” Lovino said, tugging at Antonio’s arm.

Disappointment flooded Feliciano. “You - you’re leaving? But I just found you!”

“Lovi, relax,” Antonio said soothingly. “What’s wrong?”

Lovino screwed up his face. “Nothing’s wrong!” he shouted. “Bastard,” he added, just before running off.

“Lovino!” Feliciano called. He frowned. “Antonio, why didn’t he want to see me?”

“I do not know,” Antonio said. “But I do not think he wanted you to see me, either.”

“Well I am glad I see you now!” Feliciano beamed. 

Antonio turned back to Feliciano. “I promise we will both see you soon, Feli, but right now I think I am going to go see what is wrong with him. See you later!”

“Oh - bye, Antonio!” Feliciano called as he left, waving. He felt so much better just having seen his brother that soon his odd behavior left his mind completely.

He informed Ludwig and Kiku, glowing, that he had found his brother at last and both of them seemed relieved. Feliciano was floating through the rest of the day and into the evening. He was on his way up to his room when he happened to glance out the window.

In the relative darkness, he spotted two men, standing together. One was cupping the other’s face in his hands, and they seemed to be conversing with each other. Then, after a moment, they kissed. 

Feliciano drew closer to the window, curious. After the two broke apart, one of them made his way into the shadows. It looked as though he was headed towards the docks. 

The other watched him go, and when he turned towards the light Feliciano recognized him. It was Francis.

And as he was about to leave, another figure erupted out of the shadows and attacked Francis. The King was struggling all the way, but the taller man quickly dragged him away. Feliciano stared hard, doing his best to remember the kidnapper’s face. Then he ran, as fast as he could, back down the stairs and to the courtyard where some people still lingered. He tripped a few times but got up immediately, desperate to reach Vash and Lili. To his luck, he found them conversing with Ludwig inside the courtyard. 

“Vash! Lili!” he shouted, panicked. “I saw - I saw - Francis -”

“He has returned!” Lili said gratefully. “Did he wish you to deliver a message?”

“No!” Feliciano cried. “He was kidnapped!”

“What?” Vash asked sharply.

“I was heading back to my room when I saw,” Feliciano said. “He was jumped by a man, a very tall man with silver hair and a long green coat.”

“Ivan,” Ludwig said immediately.

“Ivan Braginsky?” Lili asked fearfully. “He has taken our King?”

Feliciano nodded furiously. 

“Did you see anything else?” Vash questioned.

“Well before, there was another man with him, but he got away before Ivan showed up.”

“Good.” Vash said. “Lili, go inform them, they must leave immediately. I will gather the rest of our people.”

Lili darted off immediately. Vash gave a short bow of thanks to Feliciano before running off.

“Feliciano, that was good of you,” Ludwig said. Feliciano brightened at the praise. 

 

Weeks later, Diamonds was completely taken over by Clubs and had launched their navy towards Hearts.

Ludwig stuffed his boats full of Hearts citizens, sending them off to Spades one by one. When he told Kiku and Feliciano to leave, they obeyed. But Feliciano was heartbroken. 

Ludwig would stay behind to fight with the soldiers.

In Spades, Feliciano spent most of his time with Kiku, Arthur, and Alfred, along with Alfred’s brother Matthew, whom he had never met before, and occasionally Yao. The days turned into weeks, into months. Antonio and Lovino spent time with Feliciano as well, trying to comfort him. Feliciano was terrified that Ludwig would die.

Finally, a letter arrived from Ludwig. He informed them that things were going well, told them of many complicated battle strategies and things that Feliciano didn’t understand. He asked if Ludwig had written anything to him. He hadn’t. He found himself heartbroken once more.

A few days later, the fleet from Diamonds arrived.

And a week after that, Kiku announced that he had found a mate. It lifted Feliciano’s spirits. But then the day after, he was woken to a panicked group in his room. Kiku was covered in blood. An assassin had tried to kill him. They spent the rest of the night together for their own protection. Feliciano couldn’t sleep another wink.

The next morning at breakfast, Feli barely spoke unless spoken to. He felt terrible. He found himself drinking gallons, trying to get rid of the terrible tickle in his throat. If this was what happened when he stayed up half the night, Feliciano was never missing sleep again.

Shouts came from the hallway, and the metal scraping of drawn weapons. Feliciano paled. Arthur, Alfred, and Kiku stood, drawing weapons from their sides. 

 

 

The doors burst open and Ivan Braginsky himself strode in, blood dripping from his sword and his innocent eyes bright. Francis trailed behind him.

“Francis!” Arthur shouted. “What the hell are you doing?”

Francis didn’t respond. He barely even looked at any of them..

“Hello,” Ivan said simply, drawing eyes back to him. “I’ve come at last. Your guards are strong, da?” he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

Yao stood with a strangled gasp. Feliciano shook, terrified. Arthur stepped forward slowly.

“How did you manage to get up here without leaving the ships?” Arthur asked.

Ivan laughed. “It was quite simple, really. We kept your attention on your main port and sailed around to the back of the country. It took a little longer for us to get there, and we had to travel overland to get to the castle, but I think it was worth it, da?

“Now,” he continued. “Let’s get down to business. Francis, you take care of the lovely Queen. I will take those two.”

He went for Alfred first, getting him out of the way first with a sharp kick to the gut that winded him terribly. Then Ivan went full force on Kiku.

Arthur turned back just as Francis’s silver blade came blurring down on him. He raised his blade to block, nearly falling backwards. He ducked under and behind Francis and kicked him in the back, sending him stumbling forward.

The rest of the fight was a blur. Francis and Arthur shouted at each other, Feliciano kneeled next to Alfred, trying to help him. He looked up to watch Kiku and Ivan.

Kiku was avoiding each of Ivan’s furious strikes. As Ivan turned, Kiku circling him to keep him from locking on a target, his eyes were filled with a terrifying passion.

“No!” Arthur screamed, escaping from Francis. He disarmed the Diamond and announced to the room: “I will not let my friend die,” Arthur said bitterly. 

Feliciano turned to look at the others just as Ivan stuck his sword through Kiku’s shoulder. 

Arthur screamed. He tackled Ivan and rolled on top of him, getting him away. Feliciano scrambled over to Kiku, dragging him away from the fight, screaming with effort. He missed the rest of what happened, trying to stop Kiku from bleeding when -

“NOOO!” a terrible cry rang out through the hall. And Yao, of all people, shoved at Alfred’s shoulder, trying to get him away from Ivan. It worked, temporarily. Feliciano’s eyes widened.  
Yao, a traitor?

“Do not kill him!” Yao pleaded. “Please, I beg you, do not kill him!”

Alfred stared, dumbfounded. “Yao?”

“Please,” he said, placing a hand on Alfred’s blade, slowly pushing it down. “Do not,” he said, a tear slipping down his face.

“Yao, what is going on?” Arthur said, his voice hard.   
“You cannot kill him,” he said. He didn’t take his eyes off of Alfred. Ivan didn’t take his eyes off of Yao. They were blatantly intense.

“Wait...” Arthur said. “Wait...”

Alfred’s eyes hardened. “Move aside, Yao, or I’ll kill you too.”

“Alfred, no!” Arthur cried.

“Either way I will die!” Yao shouted. “Is that what you want? Either way we both die! So just put me out of my misery now!”

“Huh?” Alfred asked. He didn’t get it.

“Alfred, lower your sword,” Arthur commanded.

“Now you too?” Alfred asked. “What is going on?”

“They have mated.” Arthur said. “If you kill Ivan, Yao will die.” 

Feliciano knew that was a lie. The two had not mated, their scents were not yet part of one another’s. However, Alfred might not know that. It was kind of Arthur to lie for Ivan and Yao. 

Alfred looked back and forth between the two. “You...”

Yao nodded slowly.

“Yao -” Ivan said.

“Do not speak to me!” Yao exploded. “I am saving your life, not forgiving you for trying to kill my friends! For probably killing some of my friends who were guards! For starting a war for no reason!”

“But I had a reason,” Ivan said, surprised.

“Really? What was it then?” Yao asked, a bitter look on his face. 

Ivan looked around at everyone for a moment before he answered. “I thought it was obvious,” he said, seemingly confused.

“Yes, well it is not obvious to us,” Arthur said curtly. “So explain. Why did you attack Diamonds?”

Ivan blinked. “I needed them. To take on Hearts.”

“You needed them, specifically?” 

“Da. I did not want to attack Spades.”

“Why in the bloody eff not?”

“Because he is here,” Ivan said, nodding at Yao. “I did not want to cause him pain.”

“Wait - why did you want to attack Hearts?” Feliciano asked, approaching Ivan. As soon as Ivan fixed his eyes on Feliciano, he squeaked and jumped back.

“He is at the heart of the country,” Ivan said. “Kiku. I would not have been able to get to him without more strength. But when I discovered that he had been relocated to Spades, I had no choice but to come here. I took the path of least damage and came here myself to finish him off.”

“What do you have against me?” Kiku asked quietly.

“You bonded with Yao,” he said. 

“What?” Yao gasped. “I bonded with you!”

Ivan looked at him. “I did not know that.”

“What?”

“You slipped away for a while. When I found you again, you were with him, and both of your scents had changed from before. You both had developed the scent of a mental bond.”

Everyone looked at Yao and Kiku. Kiku spoke first. “That was the day I connected with Heracles for the first time,” he said. Yao was slightly red faced when he said, “I bonded with Ivan that day.”

“So it was all a huge coincidence?” Alfred asked, unbelieving.

Ivan seemed to be in shock. He was dazed. The reality of it all must finally have caught up to him.

“So you started a bloody war because you were jealous that someone else bonded with the guy you liked, and then it turned out that that didn’t even happen?” Arthur summed up. “That is insane.”

The side door opened and Matthew slipped in, talking as he entered. “They said that Ivan broke in, I came as fast as I -”

He broke off when he saw the scene. After a moment, his eyes focused on Francis, and his whole body relaxed. As soon as Francis got to him, he kissed Matthew deeply, his fingers tangling in Matthew’s hair.

“No,” Arthur said loudly. “You bonded with Matthew?”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Alfred shouted. “Step back from the brother.”

Francis broke apart from Matthew, leaving the poor omega completely dazed and flushed. “Why else do you think I was so urgent to get him out of Diamonds? Ivan held me prisoner by threatening to kill Mathieu. He has spies here.”

“Francis -” Matthew said.

“I am sorry, mon coeur, I did not mean to leave you,” Francis said.

“There is so much going on right now,” Alfred said wistfully. “I just wanted lunch.”

He walked over to Francis, picked him up, and tiredly carried him a few feet away. “You will stay at least this far from my brother at all times, thank you,” he said. “Ivan can go to the dungeons. And I’m going to go finish my hamburger. In peace.”

Feliciano laughed.


	6. The Fortress of Hearts (pt 3)

Feliciano stood facing the sun, on the top of a grassy hill. He was wearing plain clothes once more, a cloth tied around his waist like a skirt, fluttering in the wind. He held his hat as a gust threatened to take it away, stumbling slightly.

Ludwig could only see his silhouette against the sun as he approached. Feliciano was painting again, as he had been doing quite a bit ever since he had returned from Hearts. Now Ludwig was determined to find out just what it was that he was painting. 

Feliciano was humming as he painted, touching little dabs here and there on the canvas. Ludwig shaded his eyes from the sun and he was finally able to see what Feliciano had been painting. 

It was him. The painting was of him. He was fiddling with something at his waist, turned half away. There was a small flush on his cheeks and his eyes were bright. His hair practically glowed. Somehow, Feliciano had made him look infinitely more graceful and powerful than he actually was. And then he knew that this young man was a genius.

“Feli?” he asked. Feliciano cried out, whipping around to see Ludwig and desperately trying to cover up the painting. “Ludwig!” he said frantically. “I did not hear you coming, I… eh…”

“Is this me?” Ludwig asked, then internally cursed himself. Obviously it was him. However, Feliciano bit his soft lip and fidgeted in such an adorable way that Ludwig didn’t regret his stupidity at all. 

“Si,” Feliciano said softly. “It was meant to be a secret.”

Ludwig stepped closer, examining the artwork. “There is one of Kiku too,” Feliciano supplied. “But that one is done. It is drying… this one, I just could not get it right, there was always something wrong about it…” 

Feliciano’s gaze turned to study Ludwig, and he found himself flushing under the intense gaze. Unsure of what compelled him to do so, he said, “If you wish, you may use me as a model,”

Feliciano lit up - literally. The setting sun made his skin look like golden fire. “Really? Ve, that would be sorprendente!”

Ludwig sat down on the grass, facing Feliciano. The omega picked up his brush with a new vigour and set about fixing up his painting determinedly. As the sun touched the horizon, Feliciano drew back from the canvas with a huge smile, finally satisfied.

“It is perfect!” he said. “No doubt in three days I will not think the same, but now I do.”

Ludwig rose, coming around to look at the finished product. He had to agree, the person in the painting looked exactly like him.

“It was the bone structure,” Feliciano said. “It threw me off.” He reached up to touch Ludwig’s face, fingers brushing his temple, his cheek. “Your cheekbones are high,” he whispered. “And your nose is more straight.”

The hands withdrew, Feliciano turned away. Ludwig blinked, stunned. How the simplest of actions could freeze him.

“Ludwig,” Feliciano muttered. “I like you a lot.”

Ludwig’s heart leapt. He took Feliciano’s hand, pulling him around to face him. “I… like you a lot also, Feliciano.”

 

Ludwig was sitting in his study, going over some commoner’s complaints when a servant burst through the door, breathing heavily. “Your Majesty!” he exclaimed. “His Highness Kiku’s wounds have begun to bleed again! Your presence is needed immediately.”

Ludwig stood. “Why have they torn?” he asked as the two strode towards the Queen’s rooms.

“They refused to tell,” he said.

“They?” Ludwig questioned. 

“Heracles was with the Queen, your Majesty.”

Of course. The two had probably gotten a little too rough and torn Kiku’s wounds. Sure enough, when they reached Kiku’s side his face was flushed and both men’s lips were swollen. Heracles was assisting the healer in applying pressure.

“Kiku, Kiku,” Ludwig admonished teasingly. “I am going to have to supervise his visits from now on.”

Kiku’s face flushed even darker. “Please do not tease me, Ludwig,” he said. he winced as Heracles hands shook against his wounds.

The healer gave him a report afterwards. “Aside from this incident, he is doing well,” she said. “If it happens again, I suggest taking harsher measures.”

“I doubt it will happen again,” Ludwig reassured her.

 

“Ludwig, will you go for a walk with me?”

It was not the first time Feliciano had asked. In fact, he came to Ludwig every morning with the same question. Ludwig had yet to accept, and the omega would wander off by himself, disappearing to who knows where. 

“No, Feliciano.”

That morning, Feliciano actually settled down to breakfast with Ludwig and Kiku, who was well enough to walk around again. 

Antonio dropped by to grab a bite to eat before he began his work in the gardens. Feliciano chatted with him happily, telling him what news he could of his life back on the farm. Antonio in turn told him stories of himself and Lovino. There were some rather interesting tidbits, such as when Lovino broke a toe, or when Antonio taught him how to dance.

Not long after Antonio showed up, Lovino trailed in behind him like a sullen little duckling. He sat next to the two with crossed arms as they chatted. Feliciano tried in vain to include his brother.

After a while, Antonio had seemingly had enough. “Alright, Lovi, was there not something you wanted to say?”

Ludwig decided to pay more attention. This sounded interesting. 

“Tch,” Lovino muttered. “Fine. I am sorry for avoiding you, Feli.”

“That is fine!” Feliciano beamed. “But why were you avoiding me?”

Lovino scowled even more, if that was possible. “I… was afraid - no, I did not want… ah, damn…”

“It is okay, Lovi, you can tell me. I will not laugh,” Feliciano said encouragingly.

“I did not want Antonio to meet you again,” he let out in an embarrassed rush. “Because, you know, everyone likes you better…”

“Oh Lovi that is not true!” Feliciano cried, hugging his brother fiercely. “I like you better than me and Grandpa Roma likes you better than me and that one lady that sells bread at the market likes you better than me and -”

“No they - wait, do you mean Rosa?” Lovino asked with interest. 

“Lovi,” Antonio said.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“And Antonio likes you better! Right, Antonio?”

“Of course. No offense, Feli,” Antonio said.

“None at all taken! And I bet even Ludwig likes you better than me because he always says that I talk too much and I should focus on my lessons instead of pretty things but -”

“There is no way that macho bastard likes me more than you, idiota,” Lovino cut in. “He is practically in love with you, after all.”

“Really?” Feliciano said, turning to Ludwig with a hopeful smile. Ludwig choked on his food and flushed deep red.

“And by the way, you have always been Grandpa Roma’s favorite.”

“I doubt that. He always tells me ‘You should take a leaf from little Lovi’s book, Feliciano, because even if he was a little shit, he knew where he was going in life.’”

Antonio and Lovino burst out into laughter at Feliciano’s impression of his grandfather. Ludwig smiled as well, hearing Feliciano say such things in a deep tone was quite funny. He had to admit, he was quite surprised that Lovino was laughing. Ludwig had never seen him so much as smile before.

“Oh!” Feliciano said. “I just remembered, I was going to go for a walk today! Lovi you simply must come with me, I have found the most amazing place it is almost just like the barn back home! Please Luddy, can he take the morning off?”

Ludwig hesitated, but Kiku, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up. “Yes, you may. Antonio should go as well.”

“Oh, thank you!” Feliciano exclaimed, bouncing up from his seat. “Come Lovi, come Antonio, I will take you there!” He grabbed his brother’s hand and ran out of the hall, Antonio catching on to the other hand to keep up.

“Now they can get rid of much pent up energy,” Kiku said with a smile.

 

“Oh, I am so excited!” Feliciano sang, skipping ahead of the group. Both he and Lovino had changed back into commoners clothes for the day, both were barefooted and wild once more. Ludwig examined Feliciano and had to admit that he looked very beautiful even without his finery. It suited him. He was wild at heart.

“Look, look Lovi, you can see the village!” he shouted. “Oh, I cannot wait to get there, everyone is going to be so nice, I can already tell! Lovi, can we go to the market?”

“Yes, yes, fine.” Lovino grumbled, but he was holding onto Antonio’s hand and didn’t seem too angry.

Ludwig walked alongside them along with Kiku, who still managed to look the most royal of them all. Ludwig remembered how impressed he had been the first time he had seen Kiku. 

They walked into the village, and everyone bowed to Kiku and Ludwig, but the shouts of joy and friendliness that accompanied Lovino and Feliciano’s presence were unmistakable. The boys must have been well liked.

When they reached the market, Feliciano flitted around to different stalls, greeting the owners happily and catching up. Lovino went directly to a bread stall, where a pretty, curvy woman was selling. She smiled and flirted with him, and to Ludwig’s eternal surprise he seemed to flirt back before Antonio showed up with a deadly grin. 

“Ludwig, Ludwig!” Feliciano said. “Do you have any money I could borrow?”

Ludwig’s brow creased. “How much do you need?”

“Feliciano!” a pretty young girl called across the market. “There is no need, for your first time back I will give you one!”

“Really?” Feliciano said, darting away from Ludwig. He chatted with the girl a bit more before returning with a golden fruit cradled in his hands. Ludwig recalled him saying something about a fruit once. His favorite food.

Feliciano bit into it, and the look of bliss was so apparent on his face that Ludwig nearly kissed him right there.

“Oh, it is so good! Ludwig, do you want to try any?” Feliciano asked.

“Alright,” Ludwig said uncertainly. He took a small bite into the fruit offered. Then he looked at it with new respect. “It is good.”

“Feliciano, let’s get a move on!” Lovino shouted, at the other side of the market. “Grandpa will be waiting for us!”

“Oh yes!” Feliciano grabbed Ludwig’s hand and pulled him over to follow Lovino.

Feliciano munched on his prize as they walked, out of the village and down an old dirt road. The ground had been packed down from years of little feet pattering back and forth between home and the village. After a while, in the distance, a large tree appeared.

“Oh, Luddy, there is my tree, right there!” Feliciano said, pointing. “It is so huge, and I have always dreamed of climbing to the top but I never have because that would be too scary.”

When they reached the tree, Feliciano ran up to it with a gasp. “My basket!” he cried. He retrieved a little basket from a broken branch. “That is right, I left it here…”

A tear slipped down his cheek. “How could I have forgotten it!” he said.

“Come on, idiota, you have it now so be happy, geez,” Lovino said, looking away. 

“You are right, Lovi! We should go see Grandpa now.”

And a few minutes later, the brothers were running up to the front door of a house, calling out for Grandpa Roma, and he appeared from the back garden and hugged the both of them as though he planned to never let go.

 

“All you need to do is stand and say the greeting, alright?” Ludwig asked. Feliciano fidgeted with his collar. “Feliciano, are you listening to me?”

“Stand and say the greeting,” Feliciano repeated absentmindedly. “Ludwig this collar is uncomfortable.”

“I am sorry,” he said.

The Court filtered into the room, settling in their seats. Roderich directed the meeting as usual. He was the most level headed.

"Now," he began. "Does anyone have any topics that they believe affects the entirety of Cards?"

Francis stood. "Yes, I believe I do," he said smoothly. "An uncountable amount of damage has been done to my country because of him," he said, pointing to Ivan. "My people are in poverty. Homes have been burnt down. I believe compensation is owed."

Roderick stood. "The incident has been noted and will be returned to at later notice," he said. "Is there anything else anyone has to say at all?"

Arthur stood. "I have something that I am merely pointing out. I do not need discussion on this topic. We are required to report whenever political changes occur in our country. I am once again searching for a King." 

Ludwig stood, recognizing the opportunity. "I will report also. We have found a Jack, though I am sure you already know of this." Under his breath, he whispered to the small boy sitting beside him. "Feliciano, stand now."

Feliciano stood up at once, smiling brightly. "Hello! May the aces find favor in you!” Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief. He had been paying attention.

“And in you as well,” came the murmured reply. Feliciano looked to Ludwig for direction. He gestured for Feliciano to sit.

Roderich stood again. “Thank you. Is there anything else?”

No one spoke.

“Alright. Francis, Ivan and I will discuss with you what compensation is fair and what is needed for you and your country. Spades and Hearts, you are dismissed.”

“Vasch will take care of the details,” Francis said dismissively. “I have other business that needs urgent attention.”

Roderich nodded.

Ludwig filed out with Feliciano and Kiku, trying to keep the younger from wandering off. However, he had to leave him with Kiku when he saw what was happening. 

Francis was on the floor, Arthur on top of him, relentlessly punching his fists into the King’s face. Immediately he headed over to help Yao drag Arthur away. As they pulled him up, he began screaming things, flinging insults at the other. One in particular caught Ludwig’s attention: 

“You must be worse if you couldn’t keep that pathetic Matthew in your bed!”

At that, Ludwig yanked him completely out of Yao’s grasp and pulled him out of the building, throwing him down onto the grass.

“What were you thinking?” he yelled. “You could be removed from the throne.”

“I don’t care,” Arthur gasped. “I don’t care. He deserved it. He deserved more. The slimy little bastard -”

Yao messed with his ponytail nervously. “I did not believe that Francis would say that,” he said. “He is not the best person, but I can not believe it.”

“What did he say?” Ludwig demanded. Both Arthur and Yao shrank back.

“He said that Arthur must be terrible in bed if Alfred chose to leave him,” Elizaveta Hedervary said, coming down the stairway from the building. “I couldn’t believe it either.”

Ludwig’s jaw tightened. “I thought it would be something of the sort, given Arthur’s response... you are correct. That is not like Francis.”

Arthur breathed in heavily. “That bloody bastard... As soon as we get off of this bloody island I swear I’m going to sink his ship…” he mumbled on to himself, unaware that several pairs of eyes were watching him steam.

“Yao, tend to his hands,” Ludwig said with distaste. “I am going to go back and see what Francis looks like.”

Francis was with Kiku and Feliciano, nursing a bloody nose and a rather nasty bruised cut on his cheekbone.

“Ah, Ludwig,” Francis said dryly. “So kind of you to drop in. Tell me, how is Arthur?”

“He is threatening to sink your ship,” Ludwig growled. “What were you thinking?”

Francis shrugged. 

“No, no, keep your fingers here,” Kiku said, moving Francis’s fingers back in place. “The blood will not stop otherwise.”

Francis agreed quite easily not to speak a word of Arthur’s attack. Unless Ludwig was mistaken, he was regretting what he had said. 

Ludwig sighed. How did he always manage to get caught up in these things?

 

“Welcome, Francis,” Kiku said. “Vash, Lili. May the aces find favor in you.”

“And in you as well,” Lili replied for all of them. “Thank you for letting us stay here while we discuss what changes need to be made.”

“Of course. How soon would you like to get started?”

“Right away, if that is good with you,” Francis said. “I want my country to be back in shape as quickly as possible.”

“This way, then.” Kiku stood along with Ludwig and led the three out of the room.

Just before leaving, Ludwig hesitated. He glanced back at Feliciano.

“Feliciano, you may accompany us,” he said. 

~

“These roads have been damaged,” Francis said, gesturing to the map. “And several towns and villages were completely evacuated by the Clubs invaders.”

“The roads can be fixed easily, I believe. How much has Ivan agreed to pay for?” 

“Nearly all of it. I was surprised, he seemed quite agreeable.”

“And the towns? Has there been any damage to property?”

“Quite a lot. Many people’s possessions have been stolen or destroyed. It is going to be difficult for people to resume their everyday lives. Many people have reported missing necessities.”

“You could set up stations,” Feliciano said. Everyone looked at him. He fidgeted with his hands. 

“What do you mean, Feliciano?” Ludwig asked.

“Stations,” Feliciano said nervously. “You could set them up throughout the country, in points accessible to everyone. And you could have things people might need there. That way if they need something they can go to a station and get it.”

Ludwig was unfortunately surprised. Feliciano had come up with a very good idea. He felt bad for being surprised. Now he knew why Feliciano would make a terrific Jack.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Just when Feliciano was beginning to get really uncomfortable, Vash spoke.

“That is… a very good idea,” he said slowly. “It might actually work.”

“Would they need to pay for these things?” Lili asked.

“If they do,” Feliciano jumped in. “Please, make it cheap if they have to pay, because I think sometimes the Royals forget how poor some people are.”

“I think you are right, mon ami.” Francis said. “I almost wish you lived in my country.”

They continued discussing different aspects of the damage control, and now Feliciano happily gave input whenever he felt it was needed. Ludwig was proud. Feliciano would help the people of all countries.

 

Feli’s POV

Feliciano was on his way to the library when he heard the voices.

“You’re such an idiot,” a voice that reminded him of Arthur said.

“Then why did you come to see me?”

“Because I was bored.”

“Was it because I am one of the only people that recognizes you as a Joker?”

“Maybe. Stupid Gilbert, everyone talks about him all the time. So what if he saved a country? I was supposed to be a Royal.”

Feliciano looked around the corner. There stood a tall teenager and a transparent kid, chatting with each other. The teenager looked incredibly like himself and Lovino, all the way down to the untamable curl.

“Hello?” Feliciano said. The two turned to see him. From the look on the older’s face, he had made the same realization that Feliciano had.

“Feli, you idiota, do not just leave me behind like that -” Lovi said, catching up to them. He cut off when he saw the others as well.

“Marcello!” he whispered.

“How did you know my name?” he asked.

“You are our brother,” Lovino said unbelievingly.

“What?” both Feliciano and Marcello said.

“You two were too young to remember it, but you were just a baby when the Diamonds crowd took you,” Lovino explained. 

“You are…” Feliciano whispered. Then, of course, he quickly recovered. “Oh, Marchi, how amazing!” He tackle-hugged his new brother in happiness. Lovino shook his head and muttered: 

“Idiota.”

 

Back to Ludwig

“Goodnight, Feliciano.” 

“Goodnight, Ludwig!” Feliciano replied. Before he disappeared into his rooms, he called out again. 

“Oh, Ludwig! I forgot until now, but I was wondering, where does that door go?” Feliciano asked.

“Which one?” Ludwig inquired.

“This one, here.” he said, entering his room. He gestured to the locked door.

“Ah. One moment.” Ludwig retreated into his room and opened the doors from the other side. Feliciano’s look of surprise was priceless.

“They lead into my rooms.” he said.

Feliciano peered in. “I have never been in Ludwig’s rooms before,” he said. “They are so fancy!”

Feliciano flopped down on his bed. “It is so comfortable! Ludwig, I think I am going to sleep here tonight.”

Seeing Feliciano sprawled out on his bed like that triggered something in Ludwig. He strode forward, climbing on to kneel next to the omega. Feliciano looked up at him curiously. And Ludwig kissed him.

Feliciano breathed in sharply, but happily wrapped his arms around Ludwig and responded with gusto. Ludwig hovered over Feliciano and decided that despite his awkwardness and discomfort with relationships, he wanted this omega as his mate.

He wasted no time in asking. “Feli,” he asked lowly. “Will you be my mate?”

Feliciano smiled happily. “Yes,” he breathed.

Ludwig laid kisses all down Feliciano’s neck and shoulders, suddenly feeling that there was too much clothing on the both of them. He wanted Feliciano now.

“Mmm, Luddy,” Feliciano muttered. “So strong -”

Ludwig growled, biting down into Feliciano’s shoulder. He whimpered, and Ludwig kissed the area apologetically.

Ludwig unlaced his lover’s leggings, then his own. By this time, Feliciano was whispering an ongoing train of “Please Ludwig please fill me take me do it now please -”

Ludwig complied willingly. He retrieved oils from his dresser and coated his fingers and himself. After taking the time to prepare Feliciano, he lined up with his lover and entered.

The two lay together in bliss, moving as one. When they finished, Ludwig cleaned them up and gently carried Feliciano to the baths. The two relaxed together and eventually fell asleep together in Ludwig’s warm bed.

 

“Feliciano,” Ludwig said. “Would you go for a walk with me?”


End file.
